The Marauder's Diary
by brightsidetolife
Summary: Harry Get's sucked into the Maurader's Diary, but something with the outcome came wrong. But it wasn't Sirius's fault of course :point's finger at Remus:Harry JOins the Mauraders in their past, what will be the outcome? Only Remus knows
1. Chapter 1 How it came to be

**Chapter 1**

Harry was sitting in his room at Privet Drive reading a book that Hedwig had sent to him from his former Proffessor, Remus Lupin. It was mostly stuff the mauraders had came up with when they were at school, it kind of reminded Harry of Tom Riddle's diary. Only it wasn't evil, thank goodness. Still, why had Remus sent it to Harry? Harry was trying to figure that out as he flipped through the blank golden pages.

**_Uhm…hello? _**Harry wrote. _That sounded stupid_. Harry thought just as words appeared in front of him. **_Hello, we are The Mauraders how can we be a service to you?_** The words read_. Wow, it worked._ Harry thought. "I don't know." Harry wrote back.

"**Well why the heck did you bother us for? Geeze."**

"**Don't be rude Padfoot."**

"**Am not Moony, I was simply stating a fact."**

"**_Am sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." _**Harry wrote.

"_**Don't mind Padfoot here, still you must have had a reason though to write us huh?"**_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Shut up Padfoot!"**_

"**_Uhm…a friend of mine lent me this, I just wanted to see what it was."_** Harry wrote back**_. "Hmm… that's something. Only a Maurader would have possession of this book. Who gave it to you?"_**

"**Uhm…Remus Lupin."** Harry wrote.

"_**Ah… Moony gave it to you huh? You must be a true Maurader if he gave it to you."**_

"**_I wouldn't say that."_** Harry wrote.

"_**None sense, if you want we can evaluate you."**_

"_**Oh so now your mister goody, goody huh Padfoot?"**_

"_**Shut up Prongs."**_

"_**I don't know. It's not safe for me right now." Harry wrote.**_

"**_Don't be such a downer." _**And before Harry knew it, he was being sucked inside the mauraders book.

* * *

**I love it when people review me :Hint: **


	2. Chapter 2 Dejavu'

Chapter 2 

Harry hit the solid ground, then stood up annoyed about how much this reminded him of Tom Riddles diary. He kept telling himself that he had to be on his guard, this just might be a trap, but Remus wouldn't do that. Still, the Mauraders were **the** pranksters; he had to watch himself.

He knew where exactly where he as which was pretty amusing. The shrieking shack wasn't that shabby here; actually it was pretty clean, cushions and everything. All four Mauraders were in the room looking bored. Harry took a breath, trying to calm himself as he watched Peter with the Mauraders.

"Can we do the spirit thing now?" Sirius asked the group. "I don't think it will work unless it was night Padfoot." Remus replied looking up from his book. "Come on, it wont hurt would it?" Sirius whined from his cusion. "Are you sure we can do this?" Peter asked nervous. "Peter, this is third year level, we're in our sixth. This charm is a no brainier." James replied throwing his snitch than catching it again.

"_I want to try it now!_" Sirius whined again. "Let's just do it so Sirius will shut up." James said as Sirius scowled. "If you say so Prongs." Remus replied as they gathered around the table in the middle of the room.

Harry looked at them amused. '_Why are they trying to bring spirits for?' That's so muggle. _"If we can do this than our journal will be so awesome." Sirius exclaimed. "It's more of a diary if you ask me." Remus replied as James placed a notebook in the middle of the table. "Diary's are for girls." Peter replied. "That's why I said journal." Sirius commented.

"Peter go close the curtains, Remus do you have the ingredients?" James asked him. "Yea, here." Remus replied giving James a box while Peter went and closed the curtains. "Awesome." Sirius said as he watched James pour some ingredients over the book. "You're getting way too excited about this." James said smirking at him. "So what? This is the coolest thing ever! Contacting people from the dead." Sirius said grinning as Peter sat back at the table. "If you say so." James replied as he put the last ingredient on top of the book.

"Okay, you have the words to do it?" James asked Sirius. "Yup. It's in some kind of stupid writing. You read it out loud Remus." Sirius said handing the paper over to him. "Veve kdke ieie lalal keiek aleiiie ooede ikiewv revek. Translation: ("We contact you spirits of the world to help us with our pranking schemes.") When Remus was done the book glowed blue and out came some golden writing in the air from the book.

* * *

_**Uhm…hello?**_

"Yes! Our first spirit! And you guys didn't think it would work." Sirius said grinning."We better answear." Remus replied. "Hello, we are The Mauraders how can we be a service to you?" the group said together. **I don't know. **The golden words wrote. '_Hey! I wrote that! What's going on?' _Harry thought panicking _'I didn't die'. _"Well why the heck did you bother us for? Geeze." Sirius replied. "Don't be rude Padfoot." Remus said."Am not Moony, I was simply stating a fact." Sirius replied back.**_ Am sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. _**The golden words wrote. "Don't mind Padfoot here, still you musthave had a reason though to write us huh?" Remus asked.

"Nope." Sirius said.

"Shut up Padfoot!" James and Remus said together. **_Uhm…a friend of mine lent me this; I just wanted to see what it was. _**The words said "You guys, I think something must have went wrong. He said that somebody lent him this book. And he or she is writing to us now. So this person can't be dead can they?" Remus asked the group."Hmm… that's something. Only a Maurader would have possession of this book. Who gave it to you?" James asked.

**Uhm…Remus Lupin.**

"Ah… Moony gave it to you huh? You must be a true Maurader if he gave it to you." James replied grinning. "_Prongs_, something isn't right! We must have did something wrong." Remus exclaimed, but James just shrugged it off.

**_I wouldn't say that._** The golden words wrote.

"None sense, if you want we can evaluate you." Sirius replied. "Oh so now your mister goody, goody huh Padfoot?" James asked him. "Shut up Prongs." Sirius said sticking out his tongue. **_I don't know. It's not safe for me right now._**

"Don't be such a downer." Sirius replied. "Let's do the other spell." Peter replied. "Yea, so we can bring him here." Sirius said getting excited again while taking out another paper of spells. "I don't know about this." Remus muttered. "Chill out Moony." James replied.

"Bked oot vu kikkie eieie ty kdk eie ty ooi ty ieiei tutu eied plle Mauraders etr ty eudyde" James read. Translate:("Come to us spirit before us and let us show you the way of the Mauraders from among us.") Remus covered his eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen.

Dum dum dum…..


	3. Chapter 3 Animigi Harry

**AuthorsNote: Here's my rewrite... I would also like to give my thanks to lilyeyes for her ideas and her work. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Animagi Harry**

"That was stupid." Harry said out loud rolling his eyes as nothing happened after James finished the enchanted words. That's when all four marauders looked his way.

'_They couldn't have heard me could they? That would be impossible!'_

Harry got his answer as Peter gasped and pointed his finger at him.

"James! _We did it_!" Sirius said getting up from his seat and rushing towards Harry.

"Yeah…but why does he look like me so much?" James asked as Harry backed into the wall as Sirius's eagerness was startling him a bit too much.

"You're scaring him Padfoot!" Remus said as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"_Sorry mom."_ Sirius said sarcastically.

'_No way! This didn't happen with Tom Riddles diary!'_ Harry thought as the group kept staring at him impressed at what they've done.

"Can we not focus the attention on me please?" Harry asked uneasy, but the group just smiled at him instead.

"Welcome young lad, I'm Sirius Black as known as Padfoot, this is James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said bowing to him as the others smirked. "You know all about us though, don't you?" James asked him smirking.

"Yeah." Harry whispered. _'You're all dead, except Remus and Peter.'_ Harry sighed as he leaned against the wall.

The marauders gave him a questioning look at his behavior, but before they could say anything, they heard movements from down stairs. "Dumbledore." Remus whispered as he and the others rushed to cleaned up their mess.

"Here." James threw his invisibility cloak over Harry and pushed him into a different room in a messy closet.

"Stay here until we come back." James said.

"_You want me to stay in a closet?" _Harry asked him.

"Just until we leave. Dumbledore can't find out about you. We'll be back." And with that James rushed out the room.

Harry could hear some muffled talking through the closet door. "What have you boys been doing? Hiding out I supposes?" Dumbledore asked them.

"We don't know what you're talking about Professor, we were just hanging out here and how did _you_ know we were in the shrieking shack anyway?" Remus asked him as Albus chuckled.

"A anonymous tip." Dumbledore replied.

"More like Snvellius." Sirius muttered.

"Still, why aren't you serving your detentions with Professor Mcgonagall?" Albus asked ignoring Sirius comment.

"We were…just hanging out Professor, we'll do them now." James replied. "And as head boy Remus, I hope you make sure they do so." Albus said. Harry could hear the door closing as footsteps were descending down the stairs.

After they were gone Harry walked around the rooms in the shrieking shack waiting for the marauders to come back. He couldn't believe his luck! I mean he has a chance to meet his dad and see his godfather again! He didn't even know how to react.

A part of him wanted to cry and the other part of him wanted to tell them what a traitor Peter was, but then Hermione's words kept popping into his head. _'You can't change the past, present, or future Harry! It's against the rules!'_ In the end he decided he would just read since he had nothing else to do.

The book was called _'Animagi: People Who Can Turn Into Animals'_

* * *

* * *

Harry could hear voices in the room, but he pretended that he was still sleeping so he could hear what was going on.

"How long does the spell last again till he goes back Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Two weeks." Remus replied; Harry could feel him staring at him, just like the others.

"He looks sweet like that doesn't he? Sleeping like that?" Remus asked him.

"I guess." Peter whispered.

"What's that book in his hands?" James asked sliding the book out of Harry's hands, "Ah…Animagi." James replied.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted making everybody jump including Harry.

"Sorry about that mate." Sirius said grinning as the others rolled their eyes.

"I was just thinking that you could become a animagous like us! What do you say?" Sirius asked him as the boys nodded their heads in agreement except Remus whom looked skeptical.

"Come on Moony, the full moon is almost nearing!" Sirius said than gasped as if realizing something.

"_Padfoot!"_ Remus said angry. Harry just laughed at them as the group looked shocked.

"Come on, give me some credit here. I _do_ remember telling, well writing to you that Remus lent me his journal, diary, whatever. So that would indicate that I know him wouldn't it?" Harry asked slouching on the chair he was sleeping on as everybody relaxed a bit.

"You know that am a werewolf?" Remus asked him.

"You're a _werewolf_? I thought you guys were saying he was a vampire!" Harry said pretending to look scared, as the others looked frightened at Harry.

"_Relax, I was joking!"_ Harry said laughing as the marauders looked ready to kill him.

"Well…what's your name?" Remus asked him.

"Harry." He replied.

"Harry what?" Sirius asked eager.

"Just Harry." Harry smirked when Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That's all it would say on the map to, the last part of his name had a question mark." Peter said as Remus read through the Animagi book.

"I guess that's what's expected. I mean he's not even born yet." Remus replied.

"Can I become a animagi to?" Harry asked them eagerly.

"Course!" Sirius said grinning generally.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked them.

* * *

The next day was spent with the Marauders trying to teach Harry how to become an animagi. Half an hour later into it, Harry and Remus sat over piles and piles of books on animagi that Remus had got from the library on the restricted area. They were in the Shrieking shack now.

"If you want to be an animagi you must ask yourself the following questions: What animal do I want to change into? Why do I want to become an Animagi? Do I need to do this? What would I do once changed into my animal? Have you already answered these questions?" Remus asked Harry.

"Course I have, I think it's important that I become an animagi for battle purpose. It would be a big gain for me if I have the upper hand in things." Harry replied while James looked puzzled at Harry. James was sitting on the floor next to the two reading over things.

"Battle? Have you already been in a battle? Are you in one right now?" James asked him.

"Not necessarily, I'm not at home now am I? It's of no concern to you anyway." Harry replied shrugging.

"What! _You can't just_—"

"James." Remus said giving him a look and shaking his head while James huffed in annoyance.

"What kind of animagi do you want to be?" Remus asked Harry.

"I was thinking of something very fast like, a jaguar, or a lion, or even a centaur." Harry replied grinning.

"An Animagus can change into the form of an animal of your willingly choosing. The magic for this transformation is complicated and very advanced, and very few Wizards even attempt it. The Ministry of Magic keeps a registry of known Animagi because of the potential for misuse of this skill. When a Wizard transforms into their animal form, some visual clue typically connects that form to the human." Remus continued reading from the book on his lap.

"But you guys aren't registered." Harry replied while Remus smirked along with James.

"No they're not, but nobody is going to find out about that." Remus replied.

"Okay, what is your trigger? What makes you change into your animal? What do you have to do to change into your animal? Some close their eyes and think of their animal, others tell themselves to change, its whatever works for you! You have been going through all the lessons; I think it is time to see if you can do it!

I want you to try and change into an animal, find your trigger. Once you do it, change back into your human self. If you cannot do it on the first try, that is fine, keep trying until you can change (even if its just for a few seconds)." James told Harry.

Harry did as he was told and closed his eyes. _'This is stupid… I don't know what I was thinking, I probably don't have all the right things to become an animagi like dad.'_

"I can't do it." Harry replied sighing as he opened his eyes.

"You didn't even try!" James exclaimed taken aback.

"Harry… what's the problem?" Remus asked him.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not feeling it anymore." Harry replied.

"It's probably just that you're not entirely sure what animal you want to be." James replied in deep thought.

'_What animal do I really want to be?'_ Harry thought to himself than stared at James than back to Remus as he looked paler than usual.

"You can do if you try Harry… that is if you want to be one, nobody is pressuring you." Remus replied smirking as Harry then closed his eyes.

'_I guess I want to be—'_

"Bloody brilliant!" Sirius said coming into the room along with Peter caring bags of snacks.

"Is that Harry?" Peter asked walking timidly towards…

"Wow! Harry is a wolf!" James exclaimed scratching the back of the wolf's ears as it closed its eyes and wagging his tail.

Harry's wolf form had pure white fur and dazzling emerald eyes, though he still had the lightning marking in the middle of his forehead. He was rather big, too. Strong enough to break the marauders arm, he decided. Not that he wanted to, well maybe Peter.

"Think of yourself as a human," Peter explained noticing Harry was wining about something.

"It took me two weeks to transform, and that was good time! But like twenty and a  
half hours for you?!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm special, what can I say?" Harry replied smirking.

"Special! _Special_! You must the first person in—"

"A century." Remus finished.

All Harry could do was smile.


	4. Chapter 4 I cant tell you

Chapter 4 

"So, Harry," James, said breathlessly as the marauders ran into the room of the shrieking shack where Harry was. "You don't happen to be interested in Quidditch, do you?"

Harry's face brightened immediately. "Of course I like Quidditch! How can anyone _not_ like Quidditch?" This time he looked nonplussed.

James laughed. "In that case, I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Sirius and James sat on either side of him, and they had a long agreeable discussion on how great Quidditch was.

"We should sneak Harry out and let him have a little fun on the quidditch field." Sirius replied.

"No way, are you thick? There would be teachers watching without a doubt, we'll get caught for sure." Harry said.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a wuss." Sirius commented.

"I'm not being a wuss."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Please stop that," Remus muttered.

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Please," Remus asked again pointlessly.

"Are to."

"Are not."

"That's enough." By now, Remus was getting fairly irritated.

"Are to –"

"STOP!" Remus yelled.

"We'll just do it when everybody else is at dinner, no problem." James replied.

"If anything happens, you can always transform to your animigi form and head off into the woods until we come and get you when the close is clear." Remus replied.

* * *

Later that night, James appeared from inside, grumbling about indecent respect towards the brooms.

Harry shrugged away the apology, mounted and kicked off. Instantly all his problems about being caught were swept away as the sheer joy of flight overcame him. He felt immensely happy and free.

In the distance, Harry noticed two small, black dots leaping from the castle steps. Figuring it was Remus and Peter chasing after them, he sped towards the castle with the intention of giving them a lift.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Harry met them at the bottom of the steps, looking slightly bemused. He grinned at him.

"Want a lift?" he asked him.

"Are you kidding? Those things are dangerous." Remus said rolling his eyes. "Yea, I'll pass." Peter replied.

"Well, we don't have all day we have a game to play" Sirius interjected in a casual voice. He was actually going to play a game with his Godfather and Father; he couldn't help but feel slightly saddened at this. He shrugged those thoughts away as he flew to the quidditch stadium.

He looped around the stadium a few times, testing out his temporary broom finding it less extravagate than his firebolt back home. He pulled up from a few dangerous dives flying next to James and Sirius that were starring at him with an expression of awe.

"Wow, who taught you that?" James asked him.

"Nobody really, I catch on quick on being a seeker." James face immediately turned into a huge grin after Harry's comment.

"How are we going to play?" Harry questioned as he looked between the two of them. He had done the math; there was one seeker, one beater (He assumed Sirius was a beater judging by the bat he held in his hands) and another seeker. They were only missing a keeper and two more chasers.

"I am going to play Seeker against you Harry" James answered promptly with a smile on his features, the impressed expression still evident on his face.

"While I, protect you two from a bludger" Sirius added.

"Bludgers? You're sure that's safe?" Harry asked skeptically remembering his second year encounter with the bludger, though that bludger was bewitched to take off his head from the beginning.

"You don't have to worry, he's played against more than two bludgers before" James commented glancing over at Sirius with a far away expression of someone remembering something that happened long ago.

"There will be only one bludger," Sirius added.

"Alright" Harry said. With that the three of them flew lower to the ground floating barely touching the grass.

"I'll set the snitch loose, as soon as it's loose the game has began, the bludger will be momentarily joining you so watch your heads and limbs gentlemen, seekers shake hands" Sirius said all professionally sounding almost like Madame Hooch.

Harry shook James hand that smiled at him. Sirius approached the crate taking a hold of the golden snitch, he placed two fingers in his mouth whistling as he released the snitch from his hand and released the bludger mounting his broom with his bat at his side.

Harry pulled up into the air his mind focused on the hunt for the snitch now. The cool winds pressed against him as he looked determinedly through the sky. He could hear the sound of another flyer right behind him; he turned slightly finding his father right behind him smiling most characteristically. Harry grinned _this is something all right_. He pulled up even higher in the air feeling the elation and excitement grasping him. His eyes scanned the field for the sparkling little snitch.

"HEADS UP!"

Harry turned slightly, Sirius pulled into a dive right in front of him hitting the bludger away and swerving gracefully away from him, winking before doing so. Harry chuckled inwardly cracking a smile. He watched Sirius for a moment as he chased after the bludgers battling them out. There was a sense of determination on his face along with a reckless grin the same one he had come to know; the same one that he greeted him when he arrived to the department of mysterious.

"OI!" He felt a bludger pass over his head.

"Come on now Harry!" his father called grinning. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and began his hunt for the snitch once more. All threw the game his father and him tailed one another while trying to catch the snitch. Each time one of them saw the snitch; both sped towards it and dove for it. For the first part the game was even Harry caught the snitch, making both James and Sirius grin with pride.

And there it was, they were up tied three on three. Just one more catch and Harry would prove to his father of his quiditch abilities (which James was already aware of). They faced each other, brows dripping with perspiration; their shirts clung to their bodies with sweat stains. Harry Grinned clutching the handle of his broom, as James smirked most mischievously.

Sirius looked at the two of them holding the snitch tightly. He let it go after his three finger signal and all of them were off; Sirius off to fight against the bludgers protecting his future sixteen year old Godson and blood brother that he wasn't aware of.

Harry pulled up high the winds pressing against him as he scanned the field with pure determination, looking for that golden sparkle. He needed to find it. This was his way of proving it. It was all up to this last game now. And there it was! He had spotted just at the other side of the field lolling about in the middle hoop. He quickly pulled with full speed a head, his borrowed broom not being as close to his firebolt when it came to smooth speed.

And there out of nowhere popped James that was just behind him next to him speeding towards the snitch as well. He threw a glance at Harry, as they both competed against each other for the snitch. Harry urging his broom on under his breath. Forty yards, fifty yards, sixty yards,

Seventy yards, the hoops growing rapidly near, his hands tightly clutching the handle of the broom.

Eighty yards

Just right next to him, his glasses pressed against his face glimmering in the half moon.

Ninety yards

Just so he prove himself to them, both of them, the hoop was large

100 yards

The snitch with its agility twisted and turned downwards. Harry pulled into a dive his father as well. He stretched out his right hand, if he could just get it _Come on! Come on! _He gritted his teeth clutching the handle with his left, feeling the pressure of the speed affecting his hearing abilities. _Almost there_

50 feet

_almost got it_

30 feet

_just a little bit more _

And he pulled out of his dive a little too late, having rolled to the ground on his back, clutching something in his hand. Both James and Sirius flew down hurriedly, and landed next to Harry. James kneeled down next to him looking concerned. Harry got up half way grinning.

"Yeah" he answered still clutching the snitch. James broke into a grin.

"You're airborne petal! Airborne!" Sirius interjected clapping him on the back proudly.

Harry brushed off the grass from his back still clutching the snitch in his hand. It was wiggling around trying it's hardest to escape his grasp. He snapped himself out his thoughts looking up at his Dad and Godfather that were still smiling.

"Come on, let's get something to drink at hogsmeade." Sirius suggested while shaking the black strands out of his face. "Don't worry, nobody will know you there, we'll just say you and James are cousins or something like that." Sirius replied after seeing the worry look on Harry's face.

* * *

"He could pass as you're twin James." Remus was saying to him. It was late at night now and the marauders were in their dorm room in the Gryffindor tower except for Peter whom said he had to go visit his sick grandmother for the week.

"He has to be your son, I mean you were there, you saw how he flew, like it wasn't a big deal!" Sirius interjected as James shrugged his shoulders. "Then why didn't I give him the diary? Why was it Remus whom did? I can't be his father, I mean, he worries to much, he's too careful like Remus over here." James said as Remus rolled his eyes at him.

"Do you know anybody else whom wears glasses and has black hair like you? That could be his Father Prongs?" Remus asked him.

"He could have died his hair! It could be blonde for all we know." James exclaimed. "Are you trying to say that he's my son?" Remus asked eyebrows rose. "He has all you're personality traits!" James accused.

"Except the flying part Prongs." Sirius concluded.

"His eyes though, their green." Remus said in thought. "Eye contacts." James exclaimed.

"Come on James, give me a break! _Eye contacts and dyed hair_?" Remus said to him frustrated while Sirius was cracking up with laughter.

"Hey I just thought of something! _Lily_ has green eyes doesn't she? Maybe she's Harry's mother!" Sirius proclaimed as James frowned in thought.

"So that has to prove something, I mean, Harry looks like James and has Lily's eyes, therefore becoming Harry's parents." Remus concluded.

* * *

The next morning, much to Sirius's annoyance the marauders woke early than anybody else that morning and went to talk to Harry at the shrieking shack. There was just something missing to this puzzle of Harry's life.

"You're really aren't fine" Remus stated to Harry when he woke up sadden at first then quickly covered it up. Harry looked up at them the visions before him drifting to the back his mind. His face was blank, there was no present "gold wining" smile that he usually flashed, at that moment he looked older, older than he was.

"I know there's something bothering you and I am quiet sure I know what it is, and its rather murdering me not being able to know especially if it is what I am thinking" Remus vented his frustration his bluish brown eyes shining with such a passion, the same as Harry's. It frustrated him not being able to help him, watching him and his melancholy state, seeming partially dead once he remembered what it seemed to be things of the future.

"I wish you could just tell me, and sod this buggering 'change of time' hogwash" James snapped a bit letting out a deep sigh. Harry starred blankly, he wasn't quiet sure how to respond. Of course, he would be more than willing to rant on and warn them. But even though he wanted this, he couldn't.

"It's fine" Remus answered with a weak smile. He gripped Harry's shoulder in reassurance, pushing back his own feelings. He couldn't do anything at the moment and he knew that. Harry sighed exasperatedly. There wasn't anything he could do.

* * *

"He's really hurting," Sirius, stated, his gray orbs sharply on James. "He is, and it's bloody killing me not being able to do anything" James answered, frustrated, pained. Sirius sighed along with his friends as they headed back into the school.

"Anyway, he's here now and that's what really counts" Sirius smiled warmly his eyes glistening. James turned to him, smiling weakly.

"I suppose you're right" He answered him.

"Bloody well am" he winked ruffling James hair affectionately. James pulled away grinning as he glanced at his watch.

"We're going to miss breakfast." James replied.

"Remus, why don't you bring him some food and have a talk with him after class, he listens to you more." Sirius replied.

"That's not true, he listens to all of us." Remus exclaimed. "Yea, but, he seems more attach to you than us, as if you're his only life line or something." James replied as they headed to the great hall.

"For our sakes I do hope so." Remus replied than turned looking up at the sun setting sky, gazing out at the colors of orange and yellow blended in with the pure red sparkles that stained the sky almost in an un-healthy manner.


	5. Chapter 5 Mistakes Cautions

Chapter 5 

Harry felt a smile make its way towards his lips. The Shrieking Shack felt more like home now that the Marauders were here than number 4 Private Drive ever could. Remus was making his way towards him; he was greeted with a warm awkward hug from Moony.

"Uhm…how are you doing Harry?" Remus asked him dumping some food on the couch.

"Fine, shouldn't you be resting though? Full moon is tonight." Harry exclaimed.

"I'll be fine, its you that am worried about." Remus stated as he made some tea for them and sat it on the table.

This was driving Harry crazy. Couldn't they understand that he couldn't tell them anything? He should just try to figure out a way home. At the same time he wanted to stay.

He wanted to meet his parents. He wanted to see teenage Remus. Most of all, he wanted to see Sirius. He missed him so much and he knew it was his fault that he was gone. Maybe, he could warn them about Wormtail… No! He knew he couldn't give anything away about his identity or the future. Still, it was so tempting.

"Aren't you hungry?" Remus asked him as he put his cup of tea down.

"Oh…yea." Harry got up from the table and grabbed a few pasties.

"Am sorry I couldn't snag you some normal food. Maybe I could get Sirius or James to get you some?" Remus asked him.

"It's fine really, I won't be staying here that long anyway." Harry replied as he took a bit out of his pasty, missing the sad look on Remus face.

"That's real unfortunate, I wish I could make it that you could stay longer." Remus said taking a sip of his tea.

"Nah, that would be really weird, seeing myself as a baby and everything, no, it's all for the best and besides I still have ten more days left here, why not spend it having a bit of fun?" Harry exclaimed putting up a fake smile.

"You know Harry, this has been nagging me forever, is you're father James?" Remus blurted out making Harry spit out his tea he was drinking.

"_What?" _Harry asked him shocked.

"He's not then? So who is?" Remus asked him with a kind of hopeful look on his face.

"_Wow_, slow down there, Moony. Why so interested?" Harry asked him curiously.

"I don't know. I just want to know." Remus replied shrugging his shoulders, looking elsewhere.

Then it finally hit Harry what was going, why Remus had asked him that question.

"Have you, uh… ever wanted to have kids of your own Remus?" Harry asked him.

Remus shrugged his shoulders and started to fiddle with his hands. "It wouldn't be to bad, it would be nice raising kids or being a uncle or something like that." Harry smiled at this.

"Not me of course, I can't stand kids, unless they were my own that is, bunch of brats the lot of them." Harry replied making Remus laugh.

"Knowing me though, I'll probably have dozens of them, they'll probably make me end up in St. Mongos." Harry replied as Remus rolled his eyes.

"And to answer your question…yea, James is my dad, but you should ask him if you can be the uncle or something like that, I know Sirius was my godfather, so that's already taken."

"I knew James would make Sirius the godfather of his kids, uncle though, I can handle that." Remus replied smiling.

"No offense, but honestly Moony, you need to get yourself a girlfriend. You're depressing me to no end. Get a wife and have some kids of your own." Harry replied making Remus laugh again.

* * *

That night for Moony was the best he had ever had. Though, Moony was very skeptical about this werewolf they appeared with his friends. He had pure white fur and dazzling emerald eyes. He was the same size as he was.

He then growled making it clear that Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail were his friends, not the knew guys. The other werewolf though, just looked at him curiously making Moony even more confused, what's up this wolf? Did he want to be his friend or enemy? The others were just watching the enactment between the two wolfs curiously.

Then Padfoot nudged Moony closer to Harry while Prongs did the same to Harry. Moony tried to ignore the wolf, but then the wolf started to wine making him feel guilty. Moony made a look that stated that he didn't want to have anything to do with the wolf.

Padfoot barked disapprovingly at Moony while Wormtail climbed on top of Prongs head just in case things got nasty.

Low growling rumbled from my between Moony's clenched teeth. The gray wolf charged at Harry. Harry darted left and as he turned, Moony lunged for his throat while the black dog circled us barking. Moony knew he should let go, but he didn't.

* * *

Madame Promfery had not told the marauders whether Harry was all right or not, but then again, they didn't deserve to know. What had they been doing to cause the boy to have so many scars and wounds?

So to say that the Marauders where relieved to see Harry alive and well in the hospital wing would have been the understatement of the century. Remus wanted to wake him and apologize profusely the moment he reached the raven-haired boy's bedside, but thought better of it.

The Marauders didn't actually tell Madam Promfery who the boy was, but thank Merlin Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail got him to the hospital wing in time or he would have become a werewolf for sure.

Madam Pomfrey was in there about fifteen seconds after them and was at the foot of the bed in a flash. They both looked at her as she quickly took out her wand and waved it over Harry for the third time.

"Thank goodness." She sighed after an unnerving silence. "Everything but the bruises and the malnourishment seem normal. He can take another Nourishment potion in the afternoon, and I'll send some with him when he leaves, as well as the salve for his bruises." The boys nodded in understanding to her words.

"When _can_ he leave?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Soon as he wakes up most likely." She answered, pondering slightly, before returning to her office. The Marauders slipped into chairs on either side of Harry.

"He's ok," Sirius sighed, extremely relieved.

"Physically, anyway." Remus interjected.

* * *

**Yea, now I have writers block...do you guys want me to name the title of the chapters or leave them be? **


	6. Chapter 6 The Aftermath

Chapter 6

_**Dream; flash back:**_

'_Low growling rumbled from my between Moony's clenched teeth. The gray wolf charged at Harry. Harry darted left and as he turned, Moony lunged for his throat while the black dog circled us barking. Moony knew he should let go, but he didn't.'_

_**Waking up . . .**_

His eyes snapped open. Cold sweat beads were dipping down the young, 16-year-old face, his breathing shallow and ragged. He tried to calm his nerves and maybe, just maybe, try to catch a glimmer more of slumber. Even as he was attempting this, he knew that it was of no use. He was as wide-awake, as if he had just drank ten cups of coffee.

He reached over to the nightstand and easily grabbed his glasses, putting them into place. He took in his surroundings and sighed._ The hospital…again_ He thought to himself. Moony and the rest of the Marauders sat asleep in their chairs next to Harry's bed and Harry couldn't help but smile softly.

"You're...you're alive!" James squealed happily wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and holding on like his very life depended on it. Sirius laughed good-naturedly as he ruffled Harry's hair as the rest of the Marauders woke up.

"Of course I'm alive, you can't get rid of me that easily." Harry grinned. Remus smiled widely and hugged Harry before finally releasing him.

"Harry...are you mad at me?" Remus inquired out of nowhere. Sirius sighed at this question, knowing it would come. They had been irresponsible in thinking that this whole ordeal would work out right.

"I'm not..._mad_ at you, Moony. I just can't believe you _bit_ me!" Harry said sounding shock.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't, Moony. Get over it. No bid deal." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, your awake. Now then, this is for you, Harry dear." Poppy smiled, uncorking the potions vial she had in her hand before handing it to Harry. Harry obediently drank it, and was amazed, once again, at the wonders it worked. He felt_ a lot_ better.

"Right. I would _like_ to keep you an extra day, but I think you would be fine for you to go back to your dormitory if you _truly_ want to." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"That's good to hear." Sirius grinned. Madam Pomfrey huffed, annoyed, before returning to her office.

"Come on, am starved, we'll talk to you in a bit Harry." Sirius replied.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." James replied as Sirius, Peter, and Remus left out the room.

"Harry...you know Remus isn't like the other werewolves, don't you?" James asked from his chair, sitting up a little straighter. "That he'd never do something like this."

"Moony is Moony. He and the rest of the werewolves like Fenrir are...different...I know that."

* * *

**Harry's P. O. V.**

Harry, who had been silent during their walk to the shrieking shack, looked up at Remus before returning his gaze to his shoes, as if fascinated by them.

He didn't understand what was wrong with him, I mean, he knew what the possibilities were if he went around with a werewolf. For some reason though, he felt, hurt that Remus had actually bit him. Even though he knew Remus had no control over himself during the full moons, it was just, Remus was like his parent. He trusted him with his life, but Harry was also scared of what would happen if he were to be rejected. He felt rejected by Remus when he bit him. Harry didn't know if he'd be able to handle something like that coming from someone he cared a lot about. He didn't know how to react really.

**Remus P.O.V.**

_Harry seems nervous._

_And who could blame him?_ Remus thought bitterly to himself. _He "knows" what werewolves are now, how could he not want you as far away from him as physically possible?_

_But when we met he said he understands what I am, and at the hospital wing he said he still trusts me…_

_I can't let just _one_ thing discourage us like this; if he's to be my nephew I have to make sure we work out things together._

**Normal Prospect**

"Harry?" Remus said to him as Harry jumped on the couch and sprawled out on it.

"Yea?" Harry replied.

"Are you sure your okay?" Remus asked him.

"Am fine." Harry replied giving him a small smile.

'_If you say so Harry'_

"So, what's knew on the agenda?" Harry asked him trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh … nothing really. I think though, Padfoot and Prongs are trying to think of a name for you though." Remus replied sitting on a puffy cushion next to Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yup, they've been having this big argument about it. They wanted to be very good and they want it to live up to your name." Remus replied smirking at the curious look and Harry's face.

"Hmm…that'll be something. Well does that mean you guys are making me part of your group?" Harry asked Remus curiously.

"Are you kidding? Your James son, of course you're going to be a Marauder, am sorry, those are the rules really. If you are a son or daughter of a Marauder, you automatically become one." Remus exclaimed as Harry rolled his eyes.

Few hours later Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail banged into the room where the two boys were talking to each other.

"Okay, we've found a name for you!" James said excitedly.

"Its amazing!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's tremendous!" Peter said.

"It's the name for all ages!"

"Really it is!"

"_Will you just say it! Bloody hell!"_ Harry said as Moony laughed getting up along with Harry.

"Emeralds!"

"Emeralds?" Harry asked them.

"Yea!" the three boys said together.

"That sounds like a girls name." Harry commented.

"I have to agree there." Remus replied as the other three boys looked offend.

"Told you it sounded stupid." James said to Sirius.

"No way, I said it sounded stupid! You said it didn't!" Sirius argued back.

"Don't worry, I'll get them to give you a better name. How about Prongslet?" Remus asked them while the other three boys argued with each other.


	7. Chapter 7 Getting to know me

**Author'sNote**: 8 chapters left seeing as Harry has 8 Days left with the Marauders! Oh and about Harry's nickname, I wanted it to match his personality and animagious form. So no offense to whom it may concern. 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Chapter Seven

Getting to know me

"What's your favorite color?" Peter asked Harry. They were all seated at the round table in the little dining room that the Marauders made themselves. All the Marauders had gathered around Harry to ask him thousands of questions about himself while they ate lunch.

"Red."

"What's your faviorte quiddicth team?" James asked.

"The Chuddley Cannons."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Ice Cream Sundae."

"What is your favorite thing to do on weekends?"

"Quidditch or riding on my broom." James and Sirius smirked at this.

"What is your favorite subject in school?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." This time Remus smiled.

"Who is someone you look up to?"

"Hmm … that's a hard one … in the begging I looked up to Albus Dumbledor I think I still do, it'll probably Dumbledor." There was a hint of disappointment in James eyes, but he quickly hid it.

"What is your favorite holiday?"

Harry had to think about that. He didn't like the summers because he had to spend it with the Dursley's, he didn't really like Christmas, and he didn't really have anybody to spend the Christmas holidays with besides his friends. He supposed the Christmas with Sirius wasn't too bad, if it weren't the fact the Sirius was miserable at Grimmulaud Place. The only holiday he was truly happy with I guess was, "Halloween." The Marauders looked at him questionably, but didn't reply.

"Who is your favorite actress/actor?"

" . . . somebody you obviously wouldn't know." The Marauders rolled their eyes at this.

"What is a good movie you have seen lately?"

"Something you wouldn't know about, but just in case you want to go see it in the near future, '_Crash_', it's a very good movie."

"What is a good book you have read lately?"

"Hmm . . .I don't particularly like reading, but I guess it would be _'Quidditch through the ages' _which is not out yet." James and Sirius eyes lit up at this.

"What is the most important thing you learned in school?"

"I don't know, magic? Defense lessons? The secret passages." All four Marauders smirked.

"How many people are in your family?"

Harry knew this was a trick question and he wasn't about to answer anything about his family affair with Peter there. "You'll see." Harry replied.

"Do you have any pets?"

"Yes, I have an owl named Hedwig."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"An owl and a dog I suppose." Sirius just grinned at Harry.

"What is one fun thing you did in your favorite summer?"

"Hmm . . . that would be when my friends toke me over to their house for the rest of the summer in a flying Angelia ford car. It was amazing, they did it in the night, so that no muggles would see us." Harry said as he looked at the Marauders in amusement as he looked at their shocked faces.

"Bloody wicked!" Sirius and James exclaimed.

"That's pretty dangerous." Remus replied.

"What's dangerous about it?" Sirius asked.

"Yea?" Peter implied.

"Thousands of things! He could have got explosion for doing unauthorized magic in front of muggles!" Remus exclaimed.

"He didn't do it in front of muggles! It was night!" James said defending Harry.

"That's still no excuse, he could have brought suspicion to the muggles about magic." Remus inquired.

"You are to '_Prefect'_ for my taste, Moony, nothing happened to Harry obviously, so chill out would you?" Sirius replied eating more sandwiches as Remus looked annoyed.

This moment of Sirius the way that he is now brought memories back to Harry's head.

**Flash Back:**

"_I expect you're tired of hearing this…but you look so like your father. Except your eyes, You have—"_

"_My mother's eyes."_

"_It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this: The one's that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them…in here."_

His heart ached at the loss of someone so close to him.

Someone that had become a parent to him.

He had managed to fill the gap left in his heart from the deaths of his true parents. In the two years that he was able to spend with him, he was able to understand the true love that a parent bestows upon their child. He knew what it meant to love someone unconditionally, and to have that love returned. Even now, he could feel his heart swell with the magnitude of his emotions.

This was really paining Harry in the inside, but he had to keep his act up for eight more days until the spell wears off and he'll leave and go back to his misery.

"Harry, how would you deal with if someone you truly love and cared about died?" Remus whispered to him, as the room got quiet. Remus had noticed the look of pain of a lost one on Harry's face when the others were arguing about breaking the wizard law on flying a car.

" I don't really know how to answer that. I guess I would cope with it." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You wouldn't find a way to get past it?" Remus asked him as the Marauders looked questionably at Remus, why was he asking these things?

Harry just smiled at Remus remembering something.

"_The one's that love us never really leave us. _I guess I would find a way to understand that meaning of those words that were given to me and try to live through it._" _Harry replied.

"So . . . you lost someone you cared about?" Peter asked him.

"_Did I say that?_ I don't remember doing so." Harry replied acting casual.

"But!-" Peter was about to argue back.

"Shut up Peter." Sirius replied as another awkward silence hit the atmosphere.

Harry smiled in realization. Regardless of prophecies, Voldemort, or Death Eaters, he would always remember those words. When the time would come for the final battle, he would stand tall and proud. He would face whatever is thrown at him. He would make the choice between 'what is right and what is easy'. And when was all was done, even if he fell himself, he would not go alone. He would take Voldemort with him, kicking and screaming if need be.

The Marauders had left him that night to discuss things among themselves leaving Harry in the shrieking shack but promised to come back as soon as they could, for a midnight snack for him. Remus thought it was very irresponsible to leave Harry there by himself, but the Marauders exclaimed that they would look suspicious if they weren't in their dorm rooms and plus James wanted to see Lily.

* * *

Around 11: 30, there was a flash of flame at the dinning table where Harry had fell asleep at and Harry sat up at once in astonishment. On the table before him lay what looked like a letter in an envelope of heave parchment and a bright scarlet and golden feather. 

Harry blinked in surprise and automatically reached out for the letter. He examined the front of it. 'Harry Potter' it was clearly addressed in familiar handwriting. Very familiar.

Intrigued, Harry slit open the packet, pulled out a folded sheet of parchment and began to read…

'_Dear Harry,_

_This letter has been stored at Hogwarts under Fawkes' protection on conditional time delivery. You never deserved the treatment you received at your relatives hands and I wish I had known more of what was going on there. You ought to have had a childhood filled with happiness and love and fun, but you didn't, and you still emerged from it a wonderful young man. You should never have had to carry these burdens Harry. I truthfully wish it did not have to be so, but fate has dictated our destinies ahead of time._

_Time. Am sure Albus once told you that terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time. Who meddle with time for their own gain. Time is not something to be played with, but in certain circumstances it is a wonderful gift. That said, time is a tricky and confusing thing. You cannot attempt to change events at any moment in time. It could have disastrous effects on the future, as you know it._

_Still, I had to give you this because I still remember the day when you appeared before me and the rest of the Marauders when we were making our diary, yes diary. I hope this helps you in the long run my cub, my best wishes to you._

_Remus J. Lupin_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

At Midnight, the Marauders were true to their words and came back to Harry with piles of normal food, not junk food that is. Roast, baked potatoes, chicken, and bread. The Marauders had a very big smile upon their faces as they talked to Harry about what they had been up to after they left.

'**_BlacKnight'_** My nickname means strength, courage, and loyalty.' Harry mused over this as the whole gang finally came up with a good name for him. He liked it. He really did. I mean it wasn't too far-fetched. All those things were the true signs of a Gryffindor right? And his Animagous forms were quite the unusual batch. The Golden Swan though, was another thing by itself.

He had Remus to thank for that name.

He really did.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think?**  



	8. Chapter 8 Most Unlikely Position

**Padfoot2446**: I can't really answer your question about the letter that Remus sent to Harry, you'll have to wait till the end of the story, sorry, but know that there was a reason he did so. To be honest, I didn't really think about the fact that Harry's parents died on that day, I had totally forgot. He's had the most fun on Halloween though, that's why. I would have done Christmas, but, uh, I don't know, I like Halloween more because he's with his friends. 

**Winter-by-day:** I hope you're happy then about this update.

**Grant O:** You can finally stop nagging me now huh? Are you happy now_ : Rolls Eyes:_

**Author'sNOte:** Yeah, this is Harry's 7venth day!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Most Unlikely Position

Harry paced back and forth inside the shrieking shack. He was going insane with every passing moment. He felt like some kind of dog being trapped at home till the owner came home. Harry had layback on the couch and sighed out his frustration.

Pettigrew had been missing for a few hours apparently off to see his sick grandfather this time. James didn't expect him to be back for a while, Harry had heard. And just how many sick grandparents did the rat have?

Harry knew he wouldn't be seeing the Marauders for quite awhile since they were testing and studying for the rest of the day. That didn't mean he should be stuck in the shack like this.

'_Then I should do something about it.'_ Harry thought as he got up off the couch and walked in the little kitchen area where he had left James invisibility cloak on the table.

* * *

**Marauders P.O.V.**

James had finished his transfragration essay a while ago along with Sirius; Remus and Peter were still having trouble with theirs. Peter had come back to Hogwarts just in time for his testing. James sighed out his boredom as he started drawing pictures of lions and of a certain girl in red hair. Sirius was flirting with some of the girls nearby until Professor McGonagall glared at him from her desk.

Twenty minutes later the four Marauders were walking through the corridors heading outside to get a bit of fresh air before they had to go to their next class to do another testing.

"That essay was a no brainier wasn't it Padfoot?" James asked him as he brought out a snitch from his pocket.

"I'll say Prongs." Sirius replied as he watched some of the girls giggle as they walked past them.

"We only have a ten minute passing time you know and we already used four minutes of it." Remus exclaimed as the other boys rolled their eyes at Moony.

"Why don't you just head up to Professor Binns class and we'll meet you up there, alright Moony?" James replied to him as Remus sighed and headed back inside the school, Peter trailing behind him.

"Hey Prongs, have you seen that kid before whom is talking to Snivel?" Sirius asked as he and James got a good look at the boy that was sitting on a bench with Severus Snape nearby the school fountain.

The boy had short spiky brown hair and eyes that were brown just around the pupil, and turquoisebeyond that. He had to be a Slytherin if he was talking to Snape, but there was no badge on his cloak to indicate which house he was in. He was wearing a school uniform of course, but you just couldn't tell what he was because his black cloak was practically covering everything up.

"How about we pay the couple a visit?" Sirius asked James, as he looked tempted, but then guilty.

"You know I can't Padfoot. What would Lily think? I just got her to be my girlfriend, I can't screw this up again over Snape." James exclaimed as Sirius looked disappointed.

"Aww . . . come on James, we wont _do_ anything to them, we'll just be talking is all." Sirius exclaimed trying to look innocent.

"_Padfoot," _James started, but Sirius interrupted. "I just want to see whom this new guy is, that's all and I'll leave, _I swear_!" Sirius swore as James finally gave in, curiosity getting the best of him.

"No tricky business Padfoot or I'll hex you to oblivion if you mess up my relationship with Lily." James exclaimed as Sirius rolled his eyes while they walked towards Snape and the other boy.

"Fair enough." Sirius replied as he smirked at the way Snape was looking at them in an alarming way as he and James approached them. The other boy on the other hand looked curiously at the two boys whom called themselves the Marauders.

"Calm down Snivels, we just wanted to talk to your new friend here." Sirius exclaimed as Severus Snape narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"Do tell us your name young lad." Sirius said to the boy.

The boy looked back towards Snape whom was clutching his wand in his pocket then back at Sirius whom was waiting for an answer.

"Aldrick Gretel." The boy replied.

"Which house are you in?" James asked as the boy looked uncomfortable.

"I'm just visiting. I'm from Drumstrang; I just wanted to see if I want to come here next year." Aldrick shrugged his shoulders.

"Now that you've gotten your answers, you can leave now." Severus snarled at the two boys.

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Before Harry walked out the shack he looked at himself in the mirror that was left by the door. No way he was going to get away walking on Hogwarts grounds looking like James' double. So he did the next thing that any other person would do, he cried. (A/N just kidding!) He used a charm on himself to look like a totally different person. Nobody would recognize him now.

He had short spiky brown hair and eyes that were brown just around the pupil, and turquoisebeyond that. He also conjured some Hogwarts uniform, but not of any of the houses so that nobody would get suspicious of him.

Harry started walking inside Hogwarts and through the corridors musing around not watching where he was going until he bumped into a certain boy.

"_Watch where you're going!"_ Severus Snape snapped at him. _'Glad to see he hasn't changed.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"_Sorry almighty one."_ Harry replied rolling his eyes.

Snape laughed at him as Harry stared at him utterly shocked.

"What?" Snape asked.

Harry shook his head. He had actually heard Snape LAUGH. Harry pretended to check his watch as if he needed to go somewhere.

"Uhm . . . I'm going to go outside for a bit of fresh air." Harry replied walking back down the stairs.

"I'll join you, I have nothing else to do, I don't have anymore classes." Snape replied.

'_Just my luck.' _Harry thought.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Severus Snape by the way." Snape replied as they came outside. _' I've never seen Snape this sociable before, he must have had a happy mood charm put on him or something.' _Harry thought as they sat on a bench.

"I'm . . . Aldrick Gretel. I uh . . .I'm just visiting. I'm from Drumstrang, I just wanted to see if I wanted to come to this school next year." Harry replied.

"Hmm . . .which year are you in?" Severus asked him.

"My Sixth." Harry replied.

"You only have one more year left, why would you want to come here?" Severus asked him as Harry tried to think of a quick lie, but was saved by one as Snape suddenly looked alarmed by something or someone.

James and Sirius.

"Calm down Snivels, we just wanted to talk to your new friend here." Sirius exclaimed as Severus Snape narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"Do tell us your name young lad." Sirius said to Harry. _'Oh great.' _Harry thought.

He then looked back towards Snape whom was clutching his wand in his pocket then back at Sirius whom was waiting for an answer. _'I've got to keep this peaceful as possible.'_

"Aldrick Gretel." Harry replied.

"Which house are you in?" James asked, as Harry looked uncomfortable.

"I'm just visiting. I'm from Drumstrang; I just wanted to see if I want to come here next year." Aldrick shrugged his shoulders.

"Now that you've gotten your answers, you can leave now." Severus snarled at the two boys.

"You'll probably be a Slytherin, don't you think so Gretel?" Sirius asked Harry as James gave Sirius a warning sign.

"I don't think I'm too interest in Hogwarts anymore actually. If Hogwarts has to do with this house rivalry thing, I'm not interested. Fighting with other houses is so beneath me." Harry exclaimed as Sirius looked like he had been slapped in the face.

* * *

**Remus & Peter's P.O.V.**

"Oh, no," Remus muttered. "Where is it?"

"What?" Peter asked.

"Damn, I think I left my History book in Professor McGonagall's classroom. I'll see you at class later!" And with that he hurried away.

Peter sighed, and then realized he was standing alone on the first floor. The lesson was about to start in five minutes, and he had four floors to climb. When Peter walked around the corner he heard a crash.

"_Watch where you are going!" _Peter heard Snape snap at a boy.

"_Sorry."_ Harry replied rolling his eyes.

Peter hurried away so that he wouldn't get involve.

* * *

**Normal View**

The Marauders were done with their testing for the day and decided to go and see what Harry was up to at the shrieking shack, but when they got there they noticed that Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" James asked out loud.

"Do you have the map Padfoot?" Remus asked him.

"Yeah." Sirius replied as he pulled the map out of his cloak pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Sirius said as he tapped on the map and looked around the map looking for Harry's name.

"_What's he doing with Snape?"_ Sirius asked outraged.

"_He's with whom?" _James asked just as outraged as Sirius.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Peter asked the others.

"We better go and find out." Remus replied about to go out the door along with the others until Aldrick Gretel came into the room.

"Oh hey guys, what have you been up to?" Harry replied to them, but then realized he was still on his charm when noticed the outraged look on everybody's faces. He then took it off muttering the spell under his breath.

The Marauders relax for a second, but then James and Sirius looked outraged.

"So, how was your day with _Snivellus_?" Sirius asked.

"Will you stop calling him that?" Harry said irritably. "It was fine."

"I'm leaving, I don't feel the need to associate with people whom tend to talk to Slytherins." James exclaimed as he walked out the door.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "You were talking with Snape, Harry?" Remus asked him.

"Yes I was; _what's the big freakin' deal_? I know he's a _Slytherin_ and I know he wouldn't talk to me if he knew I was a _Gryffindor_, but that's not my problem, it's his. I was just wondering around in the school when I bumped into him. We had a little chat and that was it!" Harry exclaimed fuming at the end.

"And if you guys have a problem with it, you can follow James out the door."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 All In A Days Work

**AuthorNote:** Thanks for the 3 reviews, I loved them really.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of course

**Chapter Nine**

**All In A Days Work  
**

_**HARRY & REMUS**_

"Personally, I think that's a great way to get Snape off your back if you do this." Remus said to Harry as they were sitting in the small dinning room in the shrieking shack discussing yesterday's events and how to go by it.

"What about the Professors and Dumbledor? You don't surely think that they'll fall for something like that do you? I mean some random student just up and appear to the school without written notice? And Snape will definitely be suspicious if he's the only one that knows about me instead of the rest of the Professors. It wont work Moony." Harry replied agitated.

"Don't worry about it, the Marauders and I will find a way around that situation, just leave that to us." Remus replied confidently.

"That is if James, Sirius, and Peter even _want_ to be associated with it. _Their disgusted with me remember?_" Harry said sarcastically.

"I'll put them in their place. Their just being blind is all. Anyway from the stories you've told me about Snape being an evil git towards the Gryffindors will definitely give them motivation to straighten up Snape when he realizes when you go back home that he befriended a Gryffindor, a Potter in fact_, his worst nightmare_." Remus laughed along with Harry.

* * *

_**HARRY & SEVERUS**_

'_A Hogsmeade weekend, thank Merlin'_ Harry thought walking around the school grounds, as he check a copy of Snape's schedule that he had got from Remus. The Marauders had made out a copy of Severus schedule so that they could pick at him ever so often. Though soon enough Harry's thoughts was interrupted by somebody's voice.

"Aldrick Gretel." Somebody said from behind Harry.

"Hello, I didn't know if you would still be here." Severus said to Harry smirking, his own head boy badge glinting brightly.

"Hello Snape! It's so _wonderful_ to see you again." Harry said in a chipper voice.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Severus asked him.

"Uhm … I was thinking about going to Hogsmeade, you wanna join me?" Harry asked him as Severus looked slightly shocked but it was immediately covered up with a blank look.

"If I must." Snape replied acting bored at the thought of it.

Harry rolled his eyes at this. "If you don't want to then don't." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders heading on his way to hogsmead as Severus hurried after him.

"I guess I could spare some time, I have nothing else to do that is." Severus replied walking in pace with Harry as Harry grinned at Severus.

"Why thank you for gracing me with your presence than Severus." Severus smirked back at Harry.

"Anytime … Aldrick." Severus replied back.

* * *

_**JAMES & SIRIUS**_

"James! James! _Earth to James!"_

James looked up from his book with reluctance. Sirius had apparently been trying to get his attention for a while.

"Well, what is it, Sirius?" he asked, holding his impatience in check.

"Nothing. Just bored," Sirius replied, sighing on his bed.

It _was_ a very quiet evening up in the Marauders' bedroom. If it hadn't been for that book, James, too, would no doubt would had felt bored to.

"I can't believe were spending our time in here avoiding Harry instead of talking to him." Sirius muttered to himself.

"Harry betrayed us by talking to that slimy git! He was out-of-bounds!" James retorted stubbornly.

"No offense Prongsie, but were _we_ not out-of-bounds when _we_ went up and talked to him ourselves?" Sirius asked him smirking at James death glare that he had just shot at him.

"Anyway, I think I might go see Lily for a bit, now," James stood up quickly and left out the dorm room.

* * *

_**REMUS & ANTONETTE**_

Remus went to the library to see if he could look up on whom was the Headmaster of Drumstrang, he had an idea, but it was completely far-fetched, but it would have to do.

"Oh Remus I'm so glad that I bumped into you," A Ravenclaw sixth year by the name of Antonette said to him holding books in her hands, "I know that your uh … great on advice and stuff and I was wondering uh …" Antonette started to blush now which was making Remus kind of nervous, "I have a crush on a really popular guy, but he doesn't even seem to notice me. Can you help me?" Antonette blurted out.

"It wouldn't happen to be...a Marauder, would it? Erm...you should...um...maybe...er...seek professional help or something. Ask your girl friends. _Do I look like a woman here?"_ Remus joked causing Antonette to laugh.

"Thanks Remus, you're a real pal!" Antonette replied leaving the library.

Remus watched her leave then went back to the bookshelves.

* * *

(A/N **caution**! mushy stuff)

_**LILY & JAMES**_

Lily Evans had long, wavy, flame-colored hair, startling emerald green eyes, fair, unfreckled skin and the sort of figure that high-fiber manufacturers use in their adverts. She was extremely smart and popular as well as being the most wanted girl that walked the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Too bad really, because Lily Evans belonged to James Potter and nobody was going to be able to date or touch her while James was around, more like exist.

James Potter, Lily's boyfriend, had unruly, jet black hair and hazel brown eyes framed by round glasses. Girls fainted at his feet and most people were won over with his heart-melting smile. He was equally popular along with being a star Quidditch player and having top grades. He was rarely seen without Lily Evans, if he was it was because of is friends, _'The Marauders'_.

Lately James had been spending way too much time with them Lily noticed as she sat under a tree by the lake thinking.

"Hello my sweet Tiger Lily." James replied sitting next to her under the tree.

"Hello you big prat." Lily replied smirking at him as James held on to her.

"I missed you." James whispered to her in her ear.

"I missed you to James." Lily whispered back as James leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

_**HARRY & SEVERUS**_

Harry and Severus stepped in The Three Broomsticks. The two teenage boys walked over to the bar.

"Two butterbeers please." Harry paid the barman and walked over to the table with Severus.

"Thanks for getting the Butterbeers, I'll pay for mine." Severus replied nervously.

"No you won't, it's my treat." Harry said smiling.

"Thanks." Severus replied.

"Did you have a good day in class?" Harry asked changing the awkward silence.

"Yes, I was just finishing my Potions homework."

_"How fun!"_ Harry replied sarcastically.

"I do like potions and all, but sometimes I just don't like the way our Professor teaches it."  
Harry laughed in irony thinking along the same line as Severus.

They spent the next few minutes talking about work and lessons.

"I'm really enjoying talking to you Aldrick." Severus replied not looking up as he spoke.

'_Doesn't Severus have any friends? What happened to Luscious Malfoy? He acts like he never had a friend before. Creepy really, I think I'm kind of … feeling … sorry for him.' _Harry thought as he looked at Severus with uncertainty.

"Who wouldn't want to talk to me, I'm adorable, girls love me, guys wish they were me." Harry joked causing Severus to laugh.

"I think your head has gotten way to big for you Gretel. Arrogant prat." Severus retorted causing Harry to laugh in return.

* * *

** A/N If you guys want to know more about Antonette let me know ... or if you want her to stay or not, whatever. Sorry it took me so long to update. Probably wont be for awhile till I make my next one, so no high expantations okay? Sorry :)**  



	10. Chapter 10 The Day Where History Changed

**Kaydeek**: Uh yeah, that was mainly the point dear. :)

**Amattsonperdue**: Thanks, I don't now what that means, but I appreciate it greatly if it means that much to you.

**Vellouette**: Uh this story is not like that. Do you really want to know if Antonette comes back? You'll have to read and see … I didn't really like, so now I let it slip. Lol

Thanks to **Utahtoken**, **gothkat**, **robster639**, **Kaydeek**, **Amattsonperdue**, **Serpant91**, & **Vellouette** fore revewing the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of course.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Day Where History Changed

**Morning … 5:00 am**

"Yes, let's do it," said Sirius, as the four Marauders Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Blacknight walked out of the Gryffindor common room for the headmaster's office. James reluctantly agreed to join the group, but he still held a grudge towards Harry, despite the fact that he new he was being childless. Peter had to go visit his sick mother on her deathbed apparently.

They stood at the panel where they had to know the password to get into his office. After spending about ten minutes saying different Wizard sweets and then tried couple Muggle candies - Mars bars finally worked as the winged Griffin started to swirl around to reveal the stairs. They all got on the steps and waited as it got them to Dumbledore's office door. They knocked on the door.

"Enter," spoke Dumbledore from within his office.

"Morning, headmaster. We need to ask for a favor," Remus started to say.

Albus listened to Remus talk, while the one student that he had never met before stared nervously at the carpet, and while James looked elsewhere as if he could careless, and also as Sirius looked anxious in anticipation.

"So Mr. Lupin, you wish for me to allow Mr. Gretel, an exchange student from Drumstrang, be allowed to visit this school for five days? May I ask why?" Albus asked slightly curious and yet suspicious about the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry for the inconveniences sir, my headmaster had gave me a letter to send to you, but I lost it sir, you see I'm still knew at this apparation thing and lost track of it. My family and I are going to be moving here to London, and I wanted to see my options of schools that I wanted to attended to, or if I wanted to be home schooled." Harry lied, he wasn't good at occlemens, but he knew enough to put false information in his head as he could feel Albus probing in his mind.

"Very well then, I see no harm. Since you've already befriended the Marauders here I daresay you'll be sleeping in their dorm. Though if there are any problems, your visit here will be cut short Mr. Gretel, do I make myself clear?" Albus Dumbledor asked him without an ounce of twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"You may go then, and enjoy yourself." Albus then smiled and dismissed the boys out of his office still curious about the boy whom called himself Aldrick Gretel.

* * *

**Morning … 7:00 am – 10:30 am**

Severus was glad he had long hair that hung in his face. It was a shield between himself and the world. He fantasized that he couldn't be hurt by something he couldn't see, and shutting out the world helped quell his fears. This is what he did when his father really lost it and came close to killing him.

That, combined with his knowledge of the Dark Arts (courtesy of his sinister father), made the boy a formidable foe. Young Snape gave as well as he got. Unfortunately for him, the Marauders could sense his weaknesses and would ruthlessly root them out for public display.

As long as his face was covered, he would be able to pull through. That was until Aldrick Gretel came into the picture. The guy was truly a nice guy, but sometimes he seemed kind of distance towards people. Why he wanted to befriend him was a puzzle to Severus, not that he didn't enjoy the company, but it was simply weird to actually say that he had a friend.

"Your such a bring downer. Why aren't you eating breakfast in the great hall?" Harry asked Severus as they he sat beside him outside on the stoned bench.

"Because I don't want to, It's my business _where_ or where I _don't_ want to eat _Gretel_." Severus snapped back at him.

"Excuse _me_ for living_, your majesty!"_ Harry said sarcastically as he sat Indian style on the stoned bench.

"You are excused I guess." Severus replied biting into his toast looking at the sunrise.

'_Severus isn't really all that bad I guess. He just needs a change of attitude._' Harry thought as he also looked at the sunrise. It was rather nice, actually. Peaceful.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come Gretel? The class is kind of boring, I can just catch up with you later." Snape said to Harry as they walked up the moving staircases.

"If you want me to get lost, then that's all you have to say Severus." Harry replied as he watched a group of girls whisper about how cute he looked and all that girly stuff.

"Hmm … if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were blushing." Severus teased as Harry's face gotten redder.

"Whatever." Harry replied as they walked threw the halls.

As they two made their way inside the classroom, they found themselves making it just in time before the bell rung.

Severus sat beside Harry at the back of the history class as Professor Binns was at the board writting about Wizard history and such, Severus had tried for the first 30 minutes to pay attention, but now found his attention wandering onto different more important things. Like Antonette Chariton, a small smile flickered across his face as he stared at her short wispy brown hair that fell just above her shoulders making her look breath taking even in her school uniform. He didn't know how long he had just sat there and stared at her.

_'God she's beautiful'_ Severus thought.

'RING'

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Harry asked with a grin and his arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Severus replied putting his book in his bag and heading out the door along with Harry.

"So, are you pretty good friends with her, Sev?" Harry asked him slyly.

"We barely talk to each other in class Aldrick, theirs nothing going on between us so drop it!" Severus snapped yet again at him, but Harry acted like he wasn't affected by Snape's tone in the least bit.

"What's her name?" Harry asked as they headed towards Snape's next class, which happened to be Potions.

"Antonette Chariton." Severus mumbled.

* * *

When Severus and Harry entered the class, he saw Lily already set up with all her ingredients ready, and her cauldron burning.

Harry looked around to see all the other spots were taken so he sat himself with her dragging Severus along with him.

"Hi," Harry said with a gentle smile as he sat down.

Lily looked excited at the fact that he chose to sit with her, but contained it quickly with a slightly harsh, "Hello," followed by, "How are you this morning?"

"Why bothering talking to her if she obviously doesn't want to be bothered if she has that kind of attitude?" Severus asked Harry ignoring Lily completely as if she didn't exist.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Good morning to you to Snape." she said without looking up.

"Good morning class. Just continue on the potions you were working on last day." Professor Slunghorn replied then sat down at his desk and graded tests.

Harry turned to Lily, "Will you help me?"

Severus rolled his at Harry's side and said, "As if Evans, can help."

Lily only scowled, as Severus acted totally oblivious to it, for just at that moment, Sirius had shown up, followed by Remus and James.

"So, do I add the Peeksfane, or the Attlescrow?" Harry asked, grabbing each ingredient as he said its name. Lily couldn't help but giggle at his total befuddlement.

"Here, give it to me. I'll fix it." She said in a much friendlier tone that she had used before.

She grasped the Attlescrow and poured a pinch of it into Harry's cauldron.

The potion turned a mesmerizing green, which shone brightly into both Lily's and Harry's eyes, making each of them a brighter green than before.

Lily looked at Harry with a smile. As uncomfortable as he was, he returned and astonishingly handsome smile.

"You like her don't you Aldrick?" Severus whispered to him as Lily had gone back to reading her book on what to do next on the potion.

"Shut it Severus, I do not." Harry whispered back at Severus rolling his eyes at him. Snape simply smirked back and attended back to their cauldron.

* * *

**Morning … 10:50 am**

"Hey Antonette!" Remus said to the sixth year Ravenclaw that he had talked to yesterday, she was wearing a denim jean skirt, a yellow blouse, and black sandals in the soon to be summer weather.

She had bluish-green eyes, and Long Wavy Reddish Brown hair today, which Remus could have sworn that she had short hair yesterday, that had went to her shoulders, oh well, who cares.

"Antonette!" Remus said coming up to her by the school water fountain sculptor along with her friends.

"Antonette? Oh, you must mean my twin sister… uhm… she's in class right now Remus. Sorry." Antonette's twin sister then went back to talk to her friends whom were giggling uncontrollably.

"Excuse me, uh, are you in Hufflepuff?" Remus asked her as he couldn't help but notice her little groupies whom were also wearing some sort of yellow or black colors, not their uniforms of course.

"_What gave me away?"_ The girl said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Could I have your name then oh charming one so as to not get you confused with your sister?" Remus asked her sarcastically back at her.

"Desiree Chariton." She replied then turned back towards her friends ignoring Remus as he rolled his eyes and left.

"That was a bunch of wasted time that I wont get back." Remus muttered to himself.

"You know Moony, you should really stop talking to yourself, some people are actually starting to beginning to think that you need to go to St. Mongos, already in such an early age to." Sirius joked shoving a pumpkin paste in his mouth while James did the same on the other side of him as the stood in the middle of the corridors.

"Actually, I think our piers would think it was about time. Nobody can stand dealing with you guys for barely a minute without turning mental themselves." Remus commented as he headed towards the library.

"Did you hear that Padfoot? Moony just insulted us." James said trying to act hurt as he and Sirius kept in step with Remus.

"I did dear Prongs, I daresay somebody should get these knifes out of our backs." Sirius replied back.

Remus just rolled his eyes at the two jokesters.

"So … I haven't heard from Blacknight since we separated from Potions. What's he up to? He's going to miss our _biggest_ prank on Malfoy tonight at dinner." Sirius replied as they walked inside the library.

"Yes, where is my dear _son_ of mine?" James said sarcastically as the three of them sat a table in the back corner.

"_Shut it James, don't say that out loud!" _Remus hissed at him.

"Honestly James, if … _Blacknight_ wants to be friends with _Snivelly_, then let him. Like Remus had said before, it will be somewhat easier on him if somewhere in the deep, deep, _deep_, debuts of Snape's heart, his friendship with _Aldrick_ will last enough to know that he wont take a grudge against Harry cause of whom his blood line runs through." Sirius explained as James just shrugged it off.

"Whatever." James muttered back.

"You know what Moony, I think Prongs is _jealous_." Sirius exclaimed smirking at him.

"_What?" _James asked narrowing his eyes at Sirius.

"Here Blacknight came in a once in a life time opportunity to see us back in the day and all he has done so far is gone all goody, goody, with Snape. It must make James all envious in side. I can see it in his face! Look at him! His … I mean _Aldrick_, talking to our enemy instead of spending time with him. James here is just dying to get some attention from Blacknight." Sirius concluded as James picked up a rather huge book to throw at Sirius.

"What's going on here?" Lily asked in her usual Gryffindor uniform as she came in company with her other friends, Alice Grace along with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom and also Desiree Chariton.

Lily Evans had just came back from talking to Aldrick Gretel and Severus Snape whom wasn't actually being a pain with his pure blood antics, he was just being, normal for once. Aldrick Gretel seemed like a nice guy, he definitely didn't seem to care about bloodlines. There was just something about him that made her want to make sure she protected him with all cost, but that's just plain silly, she didn't even know the boy.

She had also bumped into the Chariton twins whom were obviously eyeing the two boys with uncertainty. Antonette though, seemed to have a great deal of interest on them, Lily didn't know which one, but it seemed more than just curiosity to her.

Lily, Alice, and Desiree actually had a final project to finish together before the end of the school year was over which was in two weeks, so they had headed to the library together as a group to finish their charm essay on how to make a temporary love potion and to revise it and of course Alice's boyfriend had to tag along. They still had an hour before their next class since they had a free period.

As soon as Desiree, Alice, Frank, and Lily were seated and without warning, James placed his lips upon Lily's. She broke away, smiling.

"Good use of your mouth, but this time use words." Lily said as James made his award-winning smile. Leave it to Lily to make James lose his temper.

"Oh, James... could you please find another place for your outlet of romantic feelings?" Remus asked him as the rest just smirked at James change of attitude.

"So who is this new kid that hangs around Snape?" Desiree asked the group.

"I'm _tired_ of hearing about those two! _Who cares!"_ James snapped at the group.

"Don't worry Dez James is just sore that the new kid isn't paying attention to him." Sirius replied as James actually threw the book hard at Sirius head.

"His name is Aldrick Gretel. I heard that he's just visiting for a few days." Remus replied smoothly as Desiree gave Remus a small smile in return.

"I see you made if your authority to find out about him Lupin." Desiree replied back as Alice looked between the two to see what Desiree was going by this.

"I'm Headboy Miss Chariton, that is my duty." Remus replied back.

"Hmm … Evans, I thought we were going to do our essay?" Desiree replied getting up from the table and walking towards the bookshelves. Alice gave Lily a look that said 'What was that about?' before she went after Desiree.

* * *

**12:30 pm …**

Harry heard from a little bird that a particular Marauder was upset with him, so Harry decided to spend lunch and the next period with the Marauders before going back to talking to Severus. Severus wanted some time alone anyway so all well ends well.

Harry enjoyed spending time with his father, and the younger Sirius and Remus. He found that it was kind of like spending time with Fred and George Weasley, there was always a prank waiting to be pulled. James seemed back to his normal self anyway, so that was always good. Peter still hadn't turned up yet which was getting the Marauders worried except for Harry.

* * *

**Dinner …**

"Before you eat I would like to announce that this Saturday we are going to have a summer ball to celebrate the almost ending of the school day. So you have five days to find a date my dear students, now please enjoy your dinner!" Professor Dumbledor finished as the sutudnets started to chatter about the dance.

Remus and Lily watched in amazement as Sirius and James shoveled enough food for three meals down their throats.

"I think I have lost my appetite." Lily pushed her plate away as Sirius reached for his seventh plate.

"Lily you can't just not _eat_ desert!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's not dinner without desert!"

"You have obviously had far too much sugar today." Lily retorted.

"And what is desert without sugar?" James grabbed a tray of chocolate treats and took some before offering it to Remus.

The conversation continued good-naturedly until Lily put two and two together.

"James Potter what did you do!"

"Why Lily I don't know what you mean. You know I promised not to do anything that would interfere with Remus head duties." James said acting innocent.

"You know very well that that doesn't mean you haven't done anything!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Well James, Remus, I think that we have had enough. What do you say we go—" Sirus replied as he started to get out of his seat.

"No you don't Sirius Black! None of you are leaving this table until you tell me what is going on." The boys looked at each other and then back at Lily. The staring contest was interrupted when the Slytherins started to make a ruckus.

The Marauders struggled to keep a straight face while Harry and Severus, whom had finally came for dinner, could only stare as two white, furry stubs appeared through Luscious Malfoy's hair and began to elongate. As they grew, a pinkish center became evident underneath the fluffy fur.

All of a sudden Malfoy's hands flew from examining his head to his face as it started to twitch uncontrollably. With a startled cry and a widening of his eyes, Malfoy pulled his hands back and the others could see thin, white whiskers emerging from the skin around his nose. His nose was also taking on a pinkish tint and was twitching. Just as the two stubs on his head became recognizable as rabbit ears, Malfoy was forced to open his mouth as his two front teeth began to grow until they were halfway to his chin.

As Harry's godfather's laughter began filling the room along with the rest of the students, Harry couldn't help but brings his own hand to his face to hide his own smile as his new friend Severus glared at him.

"Sorry Sev, but you've got to admit that it's pretty funny." Harry replied grinning as Severus rolled his eyes and left to his table.

Harry took this chance and sat down with the Marauders while everybody else in the room was distracted.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He helped himself to stew and a biscuit. All of the Marauders were to busy laughing to answer.

"So, tell me more about yourself Evans, I've heard so much about you from Prongs." Harry said trying to get to know his mother more.

"You know, you don't have to make small talk with me. You can just ignore me and talk to those jokesters." Lily replied angrily.

"Who said I don't want to talk to you?" Harry asked her perplexed.

"Oh please, I can tell your edging to talk about the prank they just made. I would do it now because Professor McGonagall is on her way over here." Lily explained as McGonagall was indeed on her way towards the boys with a fuming expression on her face.


	11. Chapter 11 If You Could Only See

**A/N Thanks for your reviews I hope you like this...It took me forever as you can see. Oh and sorry about my grammer, but I don't care because it's just a story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**If You Could Only See**

**Morning…**

Sighing, Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was five in the morning. Harry kept having nightmares as usual in these cases, which wasn't that great of a surprise for him. His scar was killing him and he really needed to get a potion from Madam Pomfrey, but what would he tell her? _'I need a potion for my scar that I got from a killing curse?' _Yea right.

He knew it would be another two hours before anyone else would be getting up. He had no idea what to do to keep himself occupied in the meantime as he had already done Sirius' homework and some of Peter's, (which he did terribly on I might add) that had been assigned to them; but out of the goodness of Harry's heart, he did it for them so that Sirius was stop whining to him about it.

Harry didn't mind though, he had needed to keep busy in order to stop himself from focusing too much on what would happen once he left the Marauders, Lily, and even Severus for good… four more days he had left with them, just four more days.

In the end, Harry just decided to shower and get dressed. He went down the stairs of the boys dormitory finally deciding that he really did need a potion for his head seeing as the shower that he took didn't help, he was going to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey even if it killed him which his scar seemed to be trying to do a great deal of anyway.

"Couldn't sleep, Aldrick?" The question came from behind him. Harry jumped before spinning around to face the person whom sneaked up behind him. It just so happened to be Lily that stood behind him, smiling sheepishly at the startled look on the young mans face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Lily said getting up from the couch which she had been lying on in front of the fireplace reading in the Gryffindor common room.

"No problem, I was just on my way to the hospital wing." Harry replied.

"Oh… are you okay? As matter of fact, you do look quite ill. Here let me show you the way, I don't think anybody has showed you the way to the hospital wing have they?" Lily asked him as they both went through the portrait door.

"Er… no I don't think so." Harry replied trying not to rune the moment where he could finally talk to his mother one on one.

"Well then, it's a good thing that I was up other wise you would have gotten yourself lost." Lily exclaimed giving Harry a smile that he returned back to her.

* * *

**Later That Day w/ the Marauders…**

Classes went by in a daze that day to James, his mind to preoccupied with the thought of the dance and the fun his friend's were going to have. He ignored Severus' remarks about how stupid his face looked, and kept a giddy smile on his face. The entire sixth year class was like James, the apprehension could be felt though the whole school. This was going to be fun; they all knew it too.

In History of Magic with Professor Binns the group of Marauders were sitting in the back of the classroom bored out of their minds except for Remus whom was still taking his exam. James was drawing snitches on his book cover while Peter was sleeping as slobber came out of his mouth onto the Marauders table.

Sirius though was in his own world as he stared admirably at an Asian sixth year Gryffindor girl named Rose. She was half vela and every boy at the school worshiped her except for James and Remus of course. She had long straight golden brown hair and natural aqua blue eyes.

Sirius and Rose were currently dating, but it was just out of popularity than real love for each other. Sirius didn't really know what he wanted to do with his life. He did know though, that he wanted to be an Auror after school along with James. Did he want a family life? Settling down with someone he loved? No, he couldn't see himself doing that, not yet anyway. He wanted more adventures, more fun, more excitement.

"**Rose"**

_  
**R** eds and yellows, pink and white Bursting bright with color._

_  
**O **verwhelming all in sight, never growing duller._

_  
**S **cents that take the breath away, Permeate the air._

_  
**E** nchanting all they meet each day, chasing every care._

"Wow, I didn't know that you were such a poet Paddy." James said looking over at Sirius' writing.

"Shut it Prongs, I'm just bored." Sirius said balling up his parchment.

"Hey, could you write a poem for me about Lily?" James asked him.

"Oh please Jamie, Lily would see right through that, she can tell your writing from a mile away." Sirius teased as James rolled his eyes.

"What are you trying to say Padfoot? That I can't write a poem about Lily? Is that what your saying to me?" James said arms crossed across his chest.

"I bet you 5 knuts that you won't be able to write an actual _good_ poem about Lily by the end of this class." Sirius countered as Remus looked disapprovingly at them.

"Would you guys mind paying attention, this stuff just might be on our N.E.W.T's next year." Remus exclaimed as both Sirius and James rolled their eyes.

"No worries Remus, James will never be able to do it anyway, and besides, we can always use your notes any time." Sirius exclaimed as James glared at him along with Remus.

"That's it! Get your 5 knuts ready out for me Padfoot, this means war." James exclaimed as he got out his parchment and utensil while Remus scowled.

"You guys have another thing coming if you think your going to be using my notes, that includes Peter to." Remus snapped at them as he went back to his writing while Peter snored, James started writing his poem, and Sirius making paper planes to throw at students.

* * *

**30 minutes later …**

"Ha ha hahaha… oh man James, this is the most saddest thing I have ever read! Did you even _try_? Hahaha…" Sirius asked him as he tried to control himself with his laughter.

Remus was currently ignoring the marauders as they left out the classroom as the last bell rung of the day. They had exams to finish the next four days and the marauders acted like it wasn't a bid deal. It probably wasn't for them, but Remus himself wanted to do something worthwhile in his life, he just didn't know what.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't write this master piece like a natural like me could." James said defending himself as they headed outdoors to the nice sunny weather.

"Remmy, read this and tell me do you think this is even _worth_ Lily's time to even consider reading." Sirius said hading the parchment to Remus while James scowled and Peter stretched and yawned as they finally came outside with the rest of their fellow pupils.

_This is my poem to tell her that I love her MY LOVE, MY LILY._

_I sit around and loom out my window thinking I'll see her their._

_I wonder where she went and if she's thinking about me._

_Just a glint of the past I just sigh and smile when I think of her I want her more then a friend But does she love me back?_

_Can't you all see I love this girl?_

_She's larger than life I seen the things she's been through I've always been there for her through heartbreaks and trouble._

_My loves for her only will double but this feeling in my heart that I can't quit explain._

_The throbbing pain in my heart that asks "Does she love me like I love her?" I do not know the answer and I don't know if I want to but my heart is aching out to blow out I LOVE HER!_

_You are probably wondering who this great Beautiful girl is She's the thing I wish for Longing to hold in my arms My love for her is true And that girl, That girl IS YOU, MY LILY._

"Uhm… wow James, words just don't explain this. I don't know what to say, but good luck to you when Lily reads this." Remus replied handing it back to him trying to hold in his laughter.

"So, is it okay?" James asked a bit nervous.

"What, are you doubting yourself Jamesie?" Sirius teased as James pushed him as they came to the lake to sit while Peter went back to sleep on the warm grass.

"You still owe me 5 knuts Padfoot…I told you I could make a poem." James said with a smirk on his face.

"I said I would give it to you if you made a _good_ poem. That there is pathetic." Sirius replied laughing.

"We'll just see when Lily comes and read it, then you'll see Padfoot." James said replied back as Remus rolled his eyes at his best friends' antics.

* * *

**Talking w/ the Chariton twins…**

"Sooo… come on Desiree, what kind of boyfriend do you _actually_ want to have?" Alice asked her for the second time.

They were in the bathroom getting freshening up to go to hogsmeade to get a dress and some dress robes for the up coming ball.

"Why does it matter?" Desiree asked her as her twin sister Antonette rolled her eyes at her while Lily smiled at Antonette's antics.

Desiree's personality was like an innocent girl next door. She's friendly, cheerful, kind, and happy (when she wasn't moody). Desiree likes to spread her happiness around making people feel warm and joyous. She was pure and innocent and most likely hasn't broken many rules.

Antonette though was a totally different story. Antonette is at least as smart as Desiree, which was surprising seeing as she was the one in Ravenclaw. But she also happens to be socially clever and sane. She's probably the most well adjusted person in her family.

"Stop being a prat and tell us of your definition of a relationship you want to have with a boy." Antonette said as Desiree rolled her eyes and fixed her hair up.

"I guess I want a romance that isn't perfect but one that I wouldn't care if was perfect or not. I want a partner who is kind, shows me respect, and a person that I can trust to be there for me and to be supportive. In return I would do the same." Desiree replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Aww… that's so sweet. You know, I think I might find some guy like that for you." Lily said as Antonette smiled along with Alice in thought.

"Or is it that you have already found somebody like that, you just don't think he feels the same way?" Antonette asked her as Desiree ignored her.

"Get a life Antonette." Desiree replied as the rest of the girls smirked at her.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Alice asked her.

"Nobody." Desiree said leaving out the bathroom as the girls followed.

* * *

**Hogsmeade…**

It took the girls hours to finally find their dresses that they thought looked appealing to them. They went to Shi decorators. It was a new building and it had mainly fancy dress robes, muggle dresses, shoes etc. The Chariton twin's grandmother owned it and next door the Chariton's grandfather owned 'Dress Robes & Tuxes' for guys mainly. Thanks to that the girls got to have their dresses for free.

Dresses-

Alice: Yellow sparkling strapless beaded organza dress

Antonette: A beautiful fuchsia color. Mixed with half black & pink with flowers decorated around it.

Desiree: A sky blue Grecian style flounce evening dress in rich chiffon color with a diamond jeweled center brooch and beading throughout bodice.

Lily: Enchanting red gown with golden hue that had richly accented by an exquisite butterfly print with matching scarf.

* * *

_The Marauders_

"Would you guys stop fooling around, we need to buy some robes and tuxes for the summer ball." Remus said for the tenth time that day.

"Stop being a nag Moony, we're already here." James said pointing at the sign above them.

Harry looked at the store sign in front of them along with the rest of the Marauders. They were in front of 'Dress Robes & Tuxes'

"So... who are you going to this ball with Remus?" Harry asked him as they entered the shop.

"I don't know," Remus answered, shrugging his shoulders. "You?"

"Oh, you see, there are all those girls throwing themselves at young Blacknight here... he's still looking for a potion or something to multiply himself so none of them will feel rejected." Sirius exclaimed making the Marauders laugh.

"How nice of him." Remus replied.

"Always the gentleman," said James, smiling.

* * *

**An Hour Later at Hogsmeade…**

"Lily Evans!" James called, before the undulating wave of people could swallow her in the crowed of Hogsmeade. The girl spun around at the sound of her name and surveyed the crowd for the speaker.

"James!"

As soon as she spotted him, an ordinary-looking face in an eclectic assembly, she darted up and rather surprised him by catching him a brief hug.

"I _thought_ I saw you at 'Dress Robes & Tuxes'!" she said, using her free hand to brush off the powder she had transferred from her dust-collecting top onto his immaculate cloak as the other girls finally caught up with Lily.

"Hey Evans guess what?_ James wrote you a poem_." Sirius said sniggering.

"Oh James! How _sweet_ of you, let me read it!" Lily said excitedly while James glared at Sirius.

"Yes, do let her read your _wonderful_ poem Prongs." Sirius said smirking.

"How are you?" Remus asked Desiree, thinking she looked well and happy today despite her moody attitude towards him.

Desiree showed remarkably little fatigue after an afternoon of consumer toiling with the rest of her friends. Aside from the soft suffusion of hot color in her cheeks and the dusty state of her clothing, there was no outward evidence of exertion but a heavy armful of bags and parcels along with the rest of the girls.

"Great, and you?" Desiree replied smoothly.

"Well, thank you." Remus replied back as both Harry and Antonette smirked knowingly at each other at the two's behavior.

"So Aldrick, are you going to the ball?" Antonette asked him.

"Uh… yea, but just for a little while, I'll be leaving that night." Harry replied nervously hoping that Antonette wasn't trying to ask him out.

"Why don't we have a bite to eat? I'm famished." Alice exclaimed.

"I suppose this means that us guys are paying?" Sirius replied then covering his ears at the squeal Lily just made at James poem.

"Oh James, that is sooo sweet, thank you." Lily said kissing him.

"Lets get some ice cream before James and Lily ruin it for us," Sirius joked, starting off. The group walked directly to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream.

* * *

**Night Detention w/ The Marauders…**

In the trophy room, James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius met a rather peeved looking Transfigure Professor.

"You're late," McGonagall replied.

"You're to polish the trophies by hand, no magic. Filch said to leave when we're done and if they're not clean when he inspects them tomorrow you'll get a week of detentions." McGonagall replied leaving the boys alone as they set to work polishing the Quidditch cup.

James glanced around the room and out of the door to check for McGonagall or Filch, seeing that they weren't there, he performed a quick spell to polish the trophies, and when he was satisfied they were all gleaming, he made his signal to the two boys that they were leaving.

"So Remus, are you still planning to ask that Ravenclaw girl Antonette out?" Sirius asked him as they walked through the corridors.

"I don't think so… I don't know really. I don't think she really has interest for me, but maybe of Harry instead." Remus replied back.

"Harry huh? I don't think so." Peter replied.

"Why?" Remus asked him.

"When were picking out our ice cream I heard them talking about the ball and if they had any dates. Antonette kept asking him a lot of questions about Snape." Peter exclaimed as they came to the Fat Lady portrait door.

"Ha, beauty and the beast." Sirius exclaimed smirking.

"I don't know; she could just be curious as to why he was hanging out with him." James replied as he gave the password to the Fat Lady. 'Pumpkin Pastries'

"We could ask Lily about it." Sirius suggested.

"It's not important." Remus replied shrugging it off.

"Well, if you don't get Antonette, you could always go out with Desiree. "James replied smirking as Remus rolled his eyes at him.

"Not a chance." Remus replied back as the four sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Come on Remmy, you _know_ you like her!" Sirius exclaimed smirking along with James.

"No I don't, she's very bossy." Remus commented.

"She reminds me of a certain Marauder here." Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he happens to be a Head boy and also happens to also have an bossy attitude to." James commented.

"I'm not asking her out and even if I did she wouldn't even consider it, she would reject me right away." Remus replied.

"Aw don't be like that Moony. She's just playing hard to get if you ask me, just like Lily did with me." James exclaimed as Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to bed." Remus replied.

"Hey, wait for us!" Sirius replied heading up to their dormitory along with the rest of the Marauders not noticing absents of a certain boy.

* * *

**Night in the Room of Requirements…**

(A/N I didn't feel like going through the whole process, but you get the idea what's happening)

"_You betrayed me that's why! _You_ … you were just using me!" _Severus shouted at Harry angrily.

"Severus, _how the bloody hell was I suppose to get to you other wise?_ You hate _Potters_! What you really would have talked to me if I told you I was Harry _Potter _related to_ James Potter whom you hate with every inch of your body_? Is that what you're saying Severus? _Cause I would really like to know!" _Harry shouted back at Severus just as mad at as he was with him.

"_Don't you dare turn this around me!_ You were never truly my friend were you _Potter_?" Severus said Harry's last name with venom.

"At first no, but as soon as I got to know you more in the past few days I've truly grown to like you Snape wither you like it or not." Harry replied as he and Snape just started at each other in a heated staring contest apparently.

"Do you truly think that I believe that bull you just said?" Snape whispered heatedly.

"What do you want from me Snape? You were a _complete jerk_ to me at school! You hated me just as much as you hate my father! And you made sure that I knew that. So I thought hey, since I have an opportunity to get even, why not? Can you honestly hate me for that?" Harry asked him.

"_Yes I can!_ I never had no one that I could call a _friend_ and here you go and tell me that it really wasn't your _intentions_ to be friends with me? How could you mess with somebody's mind like that? _You were supposed to be my best friend Harry!_ You're no better than me in your future if I'm all that you claim I'm there. _Get out of my way."_ Snape said pushing past Harry but Harry stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"There's nothing more I can do but say to you I'm sorry, Snape." Harry whispered to him.

"I don't want to hear it Potter. There's more important things I rather be doing than hearing you speak." Snape snarled at him snatching his arm back from Harry and leaving out the room of requirements.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so what should I do know? Who do you think Remus should go out with? It's going to be a vote between Antonette or Desiree. Oh and I wont tell you who Harry will be going out with, its a surprise, and you'll have to wait three more chapters anyway to see.**

**Reviews would be nice please. **


	12. Chapter 12 Petunia's Birthday

**A/N **This chapter is short and simple... I was in a hurry so it probably just looks looks like jibberis.

**Disclaimer**.. I own nothing.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Petunia's B-Day**

"…Aldrick, please listen to me about this. Look, I know you like Snape, and even though he's never said anything really nice to me once, I know him really well, and he doesn't treat you like you're just any other person. If you would just let him cool off, and you try to have a little fun, he can't help but talk to you again at some point of time when he realizes that your going to be leaving pretty soon." Lily said earnestly to Harry, as he looked distress by Snape's reaction towards him.

"Yeah. Right." Harry replied not really believing Lily's words. Lily didn't know exactly why Harry and Severus weren't talking, but according to Harry they had a fight and that was all that was said to her about the whole ordeal.

"If you ask me Aldrick, good riddance to the grease ball. He isn't a very nice person anyway." Frank replied next to him eating his sub sandwich.

They were eating lunch in the great hall at the Gryffindor table and Snape hadn't utter a word or even made eye contact with Harry so far.

It was the afternoon now and Harry was so put out about Severus that he didn't want to even play quidditch with his dad or Sirius. Remus was out talking to the Chariton sisters, Raymond Collins, Darrel Jordan and Dennis Lovegood in the stands while they watched Sirius, James, and Amelia Bones play against Arthur Weasley, Alice Woods, and Kingsley Shacklbolt.

Peter was uh… somewhere, probably in the bathroom. It was just Harry, Lily and Frank together.

"Oh… this is just _great_." Lily said angrily as she finished reading her mail that she hadn't got a chance to read yet since morning.

"What?" Harry asked her ignoring Frank as he turned towards his mother.

"My sister Petunia's birthday happens to be today, and mom and dad want me to be their tonight for her party." Lily exclaimed annoyed.

"I'm sure you'll have fun at your sister's party." Frank replied to her.

"But that's just it. I don't _care_ about the stupid party or about her. She's never done anything nice for me or even cares about my well being." Lily exclaimed pouting.

"Oh, you'll change your mind once Petunia finds out you're bring me and the rest of your friends along." Harry replied smirking knowing how Petunia will react of the idea of a bunch of wizards and witches at the house.

"No way! She'll be outraged at the very thought…you're a genius Aldrick!" Lily replied hugging him while Frank rolled his eyes.

"Don't let James catch you doing that." Frank replied drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Oh yeah, I'll care then 'cos he'll never want to speak to me again." Lily replied rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

**The Quidditch Stands…**

"If were going to be around your family and friends Lily, then we have to really look it. I heard getting piercing is cool to muggles. Hey Desiree can I have $15 bucks for a removable nose ring? No piercing required! It'll be a fake one." Antonette exclaimed as Lily, Harry, and Frank finally came to see them, explaining about Lily's sister's birthday party.

"Good idea. You don't need any more holes in your head." Desiree joked while the others laughed still watching the game that was still going on between Sirius, James, Amelia, Arthur, Alice, and Kingsley.

"Wow! I thought your brains only knew about school stuff, but, like, you know how to be cool, and sarcastic, too. Amazing." Raymond exclaimed to Desiree.

"Yes, Collins. You'd be surprised how handy a command of basic sarcastic skills can be." Desiree retorted back rolling her eyes, not really liking Raymond Collins now because of his remark.

"Oh now look what you did _Raymond_! You got on Desiree's bad side now… she's never going to talk to us now… you just _ruined it!_ That was a once in a lifetime experience we were about to have with Desiree's friendly speech!" Remus exclaimed while Desiree glared at him before returning back to the game at hand.

"You're walking on thin ice their Remus." Frank whispered to him.

"Come on Dez, lets go shopping for some muggle clothing!" Antonette said excitedly.

"What about us?" Lily exclaimed to her.

"Oh please Lily, you have plenty of muggle clothing in your possession… and we all know the boys doesn't like to spend money on muggle things, but if they want they can come with us." Antonette exclaimed pulling Desiree along with her out of the stands.

"Why don't you let the others know what's going on and me and the girls will meet you guys at Tom's parlor at 7 o'clock sharp? How's that?" Lily asked them.

"Sounds like a plan." Darrel replied as the rest of the boys nodded while went after the Chariton sisters.

* * *

**Petunia's Birthday Party…**

_(A/NI'm trying to make the clothes to the right date… I'm just doing what I want them to wear really, but it's around the 1970's right?)_

The boys were waiting for the girls sitting at a small table drinking butter beer at Tom's parlor. Thanks to Remus, the guys looked like they could pass as muggles.

Sirius was wearing a black leather jacket over his red shirt and wearing blue flared pants with his red high tops sneakers. Remus was wearing a blue hooded jacket over his blue shirt wearing brown flared pants and white sneakers.

James was wearing a black leather jacket over is white sleeveless shirt wearing black flared pants and black high top sneakers. Peter was wearing a black jacket over his black shirt wearing red tartan flared pants and black shoes.

Frank was wearing a black leather jacket over his black shirt wearing light blue flared pants and black sneakers. Harry was wearing a yellow hooded jacket, blue flared pants, and white sneakers.

Raymond Collins, Darrel Jordan, and Dennis Lovegood didn't really feel up to going to Lily's sister's birthday, so they stayed at the school making sure no one noticed their disappearance.

The girls finally came in with a smirk on their faces as they noticed the boys as soon as they spotted them.

Antonette was wearing tall flared blue denim jeans along with a silver butterfly belt buckle with a black jacket over her red blouse shirt and wearing white sneakers. Desiree was wearing the same thing as her twin sister; only she was wearing a white jacket over her pink blouse shirt.

Both Lily and Alice were wearing skirts that barley touched their knees. Lily wore a white jean skirt with a black sleeveless blouse that was almost see-through and black high heels; she was holding her black jacket in her hands. Alice wore a brown jean skirt with her yellow jacket over her yellow sleeveless shirt wearing black flip-flops.

"A little extreme don't you think tiger lily? I mean don't get me wrong, you're hot as hell." James said to her as Lily snorted at him.

"You don't know Petunia like I do…you'll see…" Lily exclaimed as they headed outside bringing their wand out to signal for the knight bus.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later…**

"How come Petunia hasn't introduces us to her friends?" James asked Lily as he watched Petunia talk to her boy friend Vernon Dursley.

Petunia was wearing a velvet rainbow keyhole mini dress that went to her thighs with a matching hat, and vinyl boot tops. Vernon was wearing a brown suit and tie with a small _Afro_.

"Why don't you ask the little people who live inside your head James. _Why do you think?_ I told you how Petunia feels about me." Lily retorted back at him.

"_Sorry_." James snapped back.

* * *

**Remus & Desiree**

"Hmph! For your information, there are plenty of guys who think I'm pretty _and_ smart!" Desiree exclaimed heatedly towards Remus.

"You can visit them at the St. Mongos head injury ward." Remus retorted back.

"You unbelievable ignorant jerk!" Desiree yelled at him running up stairs to the Evans bathroom.

"What did you say to her Remus?" Frank asked him as he and Alice came to see what Remus and Desiree were arguing about this time.

"She's being a pain…" Remus retorted back as she watched Sirius try to dance with a bunch of girls a once while Harry laughed talking to once of the girls that was being neglected by Sirius.

"You two are getting on my nerves!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled Frank back to dance again.

"Remus… where's Desiree?" Antonette asked him after just coming back from eating a slice of strawberry cake.

"We had a fight, she ran off." Remus muttered.

"And what did you guys have a fight about?" Antonette asked him.

"I don't know, something stupid I suppose." Remus replied back.

"You two are such idiots." Antonette replied leaving Remus replied leaving to go talk to Lily and James.

"I guess I should go and talk to her." Remus said to himself.

* * *

"You know what Desiree, you _are_ pretty, especially when you smile." Remus then looks back at her; "You're also a really pretty cool person, Desiree, when you want to be anyway."

"Thanks Remus." Desiree replied smiling.

Remus looked at her, then suddenly leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips. He then realizes what he did, and steps back blushing and looking down.

"Umm... I'm sorry... I didn't mean—"

"It's okay." Desiree said smiling at him, as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"C'mon... the party's almost over by now and the gang will probably be mad that I'm not there to take them home already." Remus replied taking hold of Desiree's hand as they headed back down stairs to the closing party.

"Bye-eeee! Everybody, thanks for coming!" Petunia said to her friends and neighbors closing the door, then she glared at Lily and the others.

"Thanks a lot for ruining my birthday party, Lily!" Petunia sneered at her stomping upstairs to her room slamming the door as she did so.

"Ruining her birthday party? Well, I don't guess Petunia's mental capacity is great enough yet to handle playing friendly hostess." Lily remarked.

The gang laughed a little as Lily went to say her last goodbyes to her parents before they left.

* * *

** Knight Bus**

"Oh, Desiree, there you are. I-- (She looks at Desiree curiously.) _You_ must have had a good time. You're smiling!" Antonette exclaimed as the girls sat in the back of the knight bus while the boys sat in front of them. The boys went to sleep right away as soon as their heads touched the bed except for, Frank whom was listening to the girls' conversation.

"Yeah. I had fun." Desiree exclaimed as she stared out the window.

"At least somebody did." Lily retorted.


	13. Chapter 13 Double The Charm

Chapter Thirteen 

Double the Charm

**Severus**

The rest of the morning and afternoon were more painful for Severus than the Cruciatus curse had ever been. He looked on in horror as slowly every semblance of normalcy was stripped from his life all because of this so-called Harry _Potter_. But he would endure it all, even if doubt were nagging at the back of his mind.

Harry just used him, like some kind of tool. That's all Severus thought about again and again in his head. His fellow Slytherin piers didn't know what was going on with Snape, but they chose to ignore it, he wasn't their problem.

'_I should have known,'_ Severus thought as he looked out at the lake on the top of the Slytherin tower, _'he was always hanging around the Marauders. I'm so stupid. Why didn't I question him?'_

'_Because you didn't want to, you didn't want to believe that somebody that you finally called a friend would betray you like that.' _Severus thought deep in his own memories.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Snape! Will you stop zoning out for more than _fifteen minutes_..." Lucious Malfoy snapped at him as the group headed towards their next class except for Snape whom had a free period.

"I was paying attention." Snape muttered defending himself.

"Then what were Goyle, Crabbe, and I talking about eh?"

"Um.."

"Thought so!" Malfoy replied rolling his eyes.

Severus sighed heavily. "Fine what were you three talking about?"

"That student walking around!" Malfoy replied annoyed.

"What about him." Severus countered. "He's probably just a transfer student."

"Whatever, do you mind getting out of my way so I can get to my Herbology class." Malfoy replied rudely as he strutted past Snape along with Crabbe and Goyle.

Severus just sighed out in frustration and walked down the stairs to head towards the library only to have somebody bump into him in the process.

THUD.

"Oh… sorry Sev, I was in a bit of a hurry, I'm gonna be late for my DADA class." Antonette replied running past him up the stairs.

Severus looked on in bewilderment but remained silent as Antonette left.

'_Did she just call me Sev?' _Severus thought sadly slightly smirking_, 'such a pure heart shouldn't be with me least my own darkness consume her.' _Severus turned away and averted his gaze, walking away heading towards the halls only to have somebody else bump into him.

"_Watch where you're going!"_ Severus snapped at the boy annoyed.

"_Sorry almighty one."_ Harry replied rolling his eyes.

Snape laughed at him as Harry stared at him utterly shocked.

'_This is just my day.'_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"He did say he was sorry, get over yourself."

"Come to torment me, Potter? Perhaps throw me off the roof while you're at it?" Severus sneered at him.

Silence greeted his questions, as he expected. His senses weren't ones to fail him, but at least if he had been mistaken, there was no one up here to learn of his talking to Potter. He'd heard the stumble though–there was definitely someone behind him, and the only person who would come up to join him on the roof, the only person who would dare, was James Potter.

"I wanted to talk to you." James replied sitting on the edge of the tower while Severus stood a few spaces away from him.

His gaze, which had been directed very strongly at the lake, went quickly to scan James' face for any sign of trickery. So many times before James had said something and done quite the opposite, that searching was almost second nature to him. When he saw none, he sighed.

"Where are your minions?"

"Minions huh…" James replied eyebrows raised, "my _minions_ are none of your concern, they're not even thinking about you." James replied back rolling his eyes.

"What do you wish to rub in my face now, Potter? Despite the obvious?" Severus said angrily back at him averting his gaze back towards the lake.

"Look, Snape, despite what you may believe, Harry didn't intend to uh… hurt your '_feelings'_. I'm pretty sure he would have preferred not to have told you lies like that, but he does see you as a friend." James replied.

Severus didn't bother looking over at him. As much as he was loath to admit it, the boy had matured somewhat since their last year. It was a mixed blessing; he could no longer insult the Gryffindor without him understanding what was being said about him, but a repeat fiasco of the one after OWLs in their previous year was much less likely now, as well.

That entire catastrophe... it seemed so distant when he had finally come to realize just how deep the Marauders' bonds of friendship went. They had studied for years to become animagi just to secretly accompany Lupin on full moons; that was certainly something admirable, even though he still loathed all four of them. So stuck in thinking of the past he was, that he hardly noticed the raven-haired boy next to him trying to get his attention until he heard the door closing as James had left Snape alone to himself.

* * *

**Marauders & Lily**

Remus and James decided not to get a whole lot of food at the kitchen since lunch was only an hour away. The Marauders had decided to spend some more quality time with Harry before he left them for good tomorrow. When they were finished grabbing snacks they left the house elves and walked until they reached the room of requirements that they heard Harry talking about. They stepped inside after walking back and forth three times in front of it and immediately spotted Sirius and the others, minus Peter.

Rose and Sirius were kissing, of course, and Lily and Harry were talking. Both Remus and James walked over to the group.

"Hey, guys," said James.

Lily and Harry were the only ones who returned the greeting; Sirius and Rose remained engaged in their kissing. James looked at the couple and then back at Harry.

"How long have they been at that?"

"About a half-hour."

"Merlin," said Remus.

All eyes turned to the couple. Only a few minutes later, Rose pulled away, gasping for air. Sirius, however, was barely even out of breath. He looked up and noticed the others.

"How long have you two been there?"

"A minute or two," James answered as Rose looked behind her at the two.

"Hey, Lily. Hi, James."

"Hi, Rose," said Lily. "Hey, Sirius, you don't mind if I borrow your girlfriend, do you?"

"Sure, go ahead," said Sirius.

Rose pushed herself up off of Sirius and went to talk to Lily by the entrance door while the guys set up the food on a near by table.

"Thanks, Lily," she said. "I needed a break. Don't get me wrong, I love making-out with Sirius, he's a great kisser, it's just that when his tongue's down my throat, no air's getting through."

Lily laughed.

"It's no problem."

Back with the guys, James sat down on one of the chairs at the table along with Harry, Remus, and Sirius.

"So, did you do it?" Sirius asked James.

"Do what?" Harry asked grabbing a pastry.

"Yeah, I went and talked to Snape." James replied grabbing a pastry also as Harry chocked on his out of shock of what James said.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know… I don't even think he was even paying attention to me. I gave him a few words and he just zoned me out, so I left." James replied shrugging his shoulders.

"We should probably get back to the guys before they get to bored without us." Rose replied.

"Yeah, Sirius is probably suffering from Separation Anxiety from being away from you for so long," Lily laughed.

"Oh, ha-ha," Rose said sarcastically as both Aldrick and Remus walked out the door past them.

The guys were still where Lily and Rose had left them, only now, Harry and Remus were gone.

"Where are Remus and Aldrick going?" Lily asked as she sat by James and Rose sat on Sirius' lap.

"Well Aldrick went off to find Snape and Remus went to talk to Desiree about the summer ball, but we think he's secretly checking up on Aldrick to make sure he doesn't get killed by Snape." answered James.

"Some quality time this is." Sirius replied.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked him.

"Well Aldrick is leaving tomorrow night to go back to his family or school, whatever, so the gang and I thought we would spend some quality time with the squirt." James replied shrugging.

"Aw I didn't know he was leaving tomorrow." Lily said sadly to the group.

"What can we do about it?" Sirius replied shrugging grabbing a chocolate frog out of James hand.

"Hey, Sirius, stop eating my chocolate frog," said James.

"What if I don't? Are you going to hex me, Jamesy Boy", asked Sirius.

"Don't call me that Sirius, I hate that nickname" said James.

"Jamesy Boy, Jamesy Boy, Jamesy Boy," said Sirius.

James grabbed the first thing that came into his hand and chucked it at Sirius but Sirius ducked and the box of Chocolate Frogs hit a small boy with brown hair.

"Oh, sorry, Pete that was supposed to be for Sirius, not you", said James.

"N-no problem." Peter stuttered as he went and sat with the group.

"Where have you been Peter?" Lily asked him.

"Oh.. Ohm… nowhere special." Peter replied shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

**Severus**

"Snape? Are you still mad?" Harry asked quietly sitting in front of Severus way in the back of the library where Snape usually always hanged out.

"Go. Away." Snape replied not looking up at him from his book.

"Snape, please, don't sit there and be angry at me all day." Harry said to him.

"Don't tell me what I can and can not do." Severus snapped at him.

"What are you guys up to?" asked a voice. That voice was music to Severus' ears; he wanted to fall into that song, let it carry him far beyond his dreams . . .

Severus looked up and felt his face flush in embarrassment as he realized whom it was. "I – uh--"

"Hey Antonette, do you want to join us?" Harry asked her in his charming smile.

"Thanks I'd love to." Antonette Chariton smiled at them kindly, making Severus heart race when she looked at him.

Severus remembered her eyes as he remembered himself. Encrusted like a precious jewel, Antonette was inlaid with a mixture of emerald and sapphire eyes. They sometimes looked even like the stars on a clear night. Adorned with her starlight eyes were soft red lips, a perfect nose, all surrounded by blossoming brown hair. He loved those eyes, he loved that hair, he loved that face, he loved . . . her.

Severus shook off these feelings, his face returning to a normal color - he hoped - and gathered up the rest of his books and papers quickly, getting ready to practically run to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Severus wait!" Antonette said running after him as Snape had taken his leave out of the library.

"Yes?" Snape asked her stopping outside the library entrance.

"Ohm… well, you see. I uhm…I don't have a date for the summer ball…" Antonette started.

'_She can't be actually asking me out can she?'_

"I see…" was all Severus could get himself to say.

"Well… I know you probably have a date already, I … uh I was just wondering is all." Antonette replied making her leave.

"I don't." Severus replied to her behind her back just as she turned back around to face him again.

"Severus," she whispered softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Would you like to accompany me to the summer ball Antonette?" Severus asked her as Antonette broke into a huge smile.

"I'd love to." Antonette exclaimed.

* * *

**Harry & Remus**

"Finally." Harry replied to Remus as he watched the scene between Severus and Antonette unfold. Remus had been watching also hiding behind the bookshelves.

"How did you know I was here?" Remus asked him.

"Hello, I'm not stupid." Harry replied rolling his eyes.

The moment passed quickly between Antonette and Severus. Harry sat up, full of anticipation and excitement.

"This is really great for him." Harry replied walking out of the library with Remus.

Remus, who had averted his gaze from fear of making Harry angry, looked up and snorted. If James had been there, he would have undoubtedly elbowed them both in the ribs.

"Yes, but what about you?" Remus asked him.

"What about me?" Harry asked him confused.

"Do you have a date yet?"

"Gross! I'm not dating anybody here!" Harry said making a face.

* * *

**A/N That was Chapter Thirteen...any questions or if you would like to compliment me ;) that would be great also.**


	14. Chapter 14 Goodbye For Now

**AuthorsNote**: This is the last time Harry will be with the Marauders... so sad. I didn't really get any reviews so I didn't think that you guys even cared, but I guss two is better than nothing... Thanks for the two reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Goodbye For Now**

**History—**

_I'm going to get Remus to sing a Desiree song tonight for the summer ball dance, wont that be nice for you two love birds?_

Antonette wrote a note to Desiree as they sat in the front of their History class while the Marauders were in the back goofing off while Mr. Binns drowned on about the difference between warlocks and wizards.

_I told you to stop teasing me! Payback's a bitch- here it goes. I heard from Lily that you have had a crush on Severus since you were eleven._

-Desiree

_STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!! We were talking about you and Remus. You guys keep 'hedging' when I mention the other one. Out with it. You're crazy about him._

-Antonette

_P.S. Don't listen to anything Lily says! She lies like a rug- lie lie_

_lie lie lie lie LIE!!_

_Mum told me also that when you were about four, you liked to sing along with Sesame Street, but you would never sing it around me._

- Desiree

_I DID NOT! Well, you know what Remus said about you? "XXXXOOXXOXOXX" THAT'S_

_What!_

-Antonette

_When are you going to shut up? _

_-_Desiree

_When you and Remus shack up._

-Antonette

_Shack up?_

-Desiree

_Yea, make babies! Little Remus junior and Desiree junior._

-Antonette

_I really, really, really, feel like stabbing you right now! If only I had a very sharp knife!_

-Desiree

* * *

"...During this time in the American Revolution, American wizards were used to destroy British supply units..."

_Who gives a damn? _Harry thought as Professor Binns rambled on. Harry seemed to be the only one that hadn't fallen asleep yet in the lesson. No--wait a minute-- James seemed to be bored out of his mind too. As Harry struggled to keep his head up, he saw Lily make an exasperated gesture at him.

"Pay attention!" Lily mouthed.

'_Yea right! School is out in a week and Binns is lecturing us! I might as well jump out the window to end my day, at least then I'll have some enjoyment…' _Harry had wanted to say to Lily, but he knew he would never say something like that to his future mother.

"Hey Blacknight guess what?" Sirius said to him.

"What Padfoot?" Harry yawned.

"I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _BORED_!" Sirius said the last sentence out loud waking the class up.

"What else is new?" James exclaimed.

"Mr. Black! If you can not control yourself you will be getting a detention!" Proffessor Binns said to him before going back to the board as the class went back to their sleep.

"We've been stuck in this class forever!" Peter groaned.

"It's only been twenty minutes, Pete," Remus said.

"And in these twenty minutes I learned I bore easily," Sirius said.

"We could told you that a _looooooong_ time ago," James mumbled.

"Let's play a game," Sirius suggested.

"Like what?" Pete asked.

Silence.

"I've got one!" James exclaimed. "It's called Kill-the-Idiot!"

"Ooh, how do you play?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"_Will you guys pay attention!"_ Lily snapped at them while Harry was trying to hold in his laughter.

"I'm hungry," Sirius said suddenly.

"Me too," Peter said.

"Me three," said James sullenly.

"So am I, but I'm not trying to annoy the heck out of everyone in this room," Lily said sourly.

"Then what _are _you doing?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Trying to decide whether I should strangle you or push you off a cliff into a valley of very sharp rocks."

"Oh."

More silence.

"I'm still bored."

The whole gang groaned while Harry grinned at his family.

"Not again," Remus muttered.

"You have no idea how tempting the idea of putting Silencing Charms on all of you is right now," Lily exclaimed glaring at Harry as he was laughing.

"Poor lad has lost it." Sirius exclaimed.

* * *

**During Lunch Break…**

"Hufflepuffs are the kind of people that I can imagine tripping down the stairs every day. I can imagine them getting up, fixing their wounds with magic, and turning around to walk promptly into a tree or a column or another Hufflepuff. I think their Common Room must have the general order of a pinball game." Severus exclaimed taking hold of Antonette's hand when he noticed nobody was around them to see.

"Sev, that was so mean! You don't really think that do you?" Antonette asked him.

"Mmm." Antonette noticed he hadn't let go of her fingers. She slid her thumb experimentally across his. He kept talking, but colored faintly, especially when they came outside in the sunny weather.

"Hufflepuffs remind me of bananas. They are yellow when dressed in their house robes and, though they are good people, you just can't say they're more than bland. Bananas are also good but even if you do like them, you can't really say they have more flavor than just plain bland. Bananas should be the Hufflepuff house animal, though a badger seems about as bland. I don't think anyone in that house would be able to tell the difference between a banana and a real animal. If they can, the banana should just be considered their house fruit." (-Winged Dragon)

"Whatever… so what, you think my sister is like that?" Antonette asked him.

"Your sister should have been in Ravenclaw, she's too smart for my liking." Severus exclaimed as the sat on a stoned bench by the Hogwarts stoned water fountain.

"What do you mean?" Antonette asked smirking.

"It must be a twin thing really. It's like she knows when something is going to happen before it does…" Severus exclaimed.

"That's not being smart, that's physic." Antonette exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish… her whole mind is like a dictionary, she knows everything, and I mean _everything_." Severus finished.

"She doesn't know _everything_, she's just a sarcastic prat that wishes she knew everything. How she got in Hufflepuff I'll never know, it should be the other way around, I mean she's definitely smarter than me." Antonette exclaimed yawning and stretching.

"Ravenclaws are all incredibly gorgeous, or handsome, I guess, and crafty in a way. They're the people who always use their common sense. They're the kinds of people I can imagine growing up to be artists with their beatnik hats sitting in coffee houses drinking tall mocca lates.

Either that or they would be camp counselors who just can't get other jobs though they are aspiring artists and are trying to go to Oxford on some sort of scholarship that'll never come through. Or else they'll become math professors at some community college where they'll spend their time complaining about how they hate their job, but they'll never quit.

Ravenclaws are the people who die surrounded by friends and family in a very happy mode." Severus finished making Antonette laugh while he smirked.

"So what are you a seer now?" Antonette asked wiping her eyes.

"Nah." Severus replied looking at the fountain.

"What you Slytherins aren't around that range of talent?" Antonette asked with a sly smirk.

"Slytherins are the kind of people that I don't think say more than 'go to Hell' before they've had at least forty-seven cups of coffee and twelve packs of sugar in the morning. Slytherins would be best as gym teachers. There, they would get to abuse poor, defenseless kids with physical labor _and_ get paid for it."

"You are something special Sev." Antonette replied grinning.

"So you say."

"I mean it, I just wish things had worked out with you and Aldrick before he as to leave tonight you know?" Antonette replied looking down at her shoes.

"What do you mean _tonight_?" Severus asked trying sound like he could care less.

"Aldrick is leaving tonight. Plain and simple." Antonette replied staring at Severus to see what his reaction would be.

"I didn't know that." Severus replied grabbing out a book to read.

"Severus Snape, you really need to stop this charade. Aldrick was the only reason that I had the courage to come and talk to you." Antonette huffed in irritation.

"How is that?" Severus asked eyebrows roused.

"I would always see you and Aldrick talking and making jokes… I never had seen you act that way around any other students, not even your fellow Slytherin's. Then I thought maybe it was the fact that Aldrick just simply didn't know you and you wanted to take advantage of that fact and became a totally different person that you never let anybody see. That's what I always saw in you since our first year in Hogwarts, but I never had the gust to talk to you because I thought you wouldn't be interested in somebody whom wasn't in you're ranks." Antonette finished, as Severus looked puzzled.

"And by all means whom do you think I consider to be in my _'ranks'_ as you call it?" Severus asked her.

"You, well… you're… you're always hanging around that Malfoy and everybody knows his whole family is dark. Practically everybody in your house is dark and wouldn't consider to be around anybody else that wasn't consider to be one." Antonette exclaimed.

Silence.

"Severus?"

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for the summer ball?" Severus replied changing the subject.

"I guess so."

* * *

**Summer Ball…**

The Marauders had just gotten dressed in their tuxs and were now waiting for Frank, Lily and Alice to come down to the common room.

Sirius twirled around the Gryffindor Common room, in his white tux as his arms flailing around wildly. His best friends, Remus, James, and Harry were watching him in amusement. The other component of their group, Peter Pettigrew, was off somewhere since he didn't want to come to the dance because he had no date.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him eat that chocolate bar," Remus said from the cushioned chair, returning his attention to his book.

James laughed joyfully, and asked Sirius, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Dancing, of course!" he said, still spinning with a certain grace that never left him.

"Yes, of course. Without music. Could you maybe take a break? You're making me dizzy." Harry exclaimed rolling his eyes as he played exploding Snap with James.

Remus quirked a smile at them, although he kept his gaze focused on his book. James could see, however, that he wasn't reading it. Sirius couldn't have noticed because he was increasing the speed of his 'dancing' gradually with each turn.

"Nonsense! I just need a dance partner!" He whirled around a few more times, heading toward the couch. He proffered a hand down to Harry, who looked up at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Dance with me?" he said before Harry could reject as he grabbed his arm.

"Remus! James!" Harry called for Remus and his dad's help as Sirius began to twirl him.

"Aww… wait let me get a camera!" James replied as he ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory just as Sirius dipped Harry.

"_I don't want to dance, Remus!" _Harry whined.

"Come on Padfoot, let Blacknight go." Remus replied throwing a pillow at Sirius just as James came running back down the stairs.

"Aww man, I missed it!" James exclaimed as he watched Harry scramble away from Sirius.

"Are you guys really sure you like my hair like this?" Sirius asked fidgeting with his tie.

"Sirius, you don't need to be nervous… you've never been to a dance before?" James asked him.

"Yes… I've been to you're families dances a lot, so I would know thank you very much."

"Padfoot. Listen," comes the insistence. "Anybody you ask will say yes, whether you think so or not, you're like some kind of woman magnet and beside, you have Rose don't you?" Harry exclaimed sitting on the arm of the cushioned chair that Remus was sitting on.

"What about you Har, why didn't you ask anybody for the summer ball?" Sirius asked.

Harry just made a face.

"Fine, but what are you going to be doing, you bought a tux and everything." Sirius replied.

"I'll just watch you guys." Harry replied.

"Gee that doesn't sound boring." James replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Alice adjusted her dress as she and Lily walked down the stairs towards the common room where they could hear Frank talking with the Marauders.

Lily turned to see James staring straight at her. She flashed him a smile as he practically ran to come greet her.

"You look amazing." James replied like at her in enchanting red gown with golden hue that richly accented by a lovely butterfly print with a red silky matching scarf.

Lily blushed.

"Aww… thanks hun. You look incredible as well." James flashed her another smile as he took her hand.

"Since when do you call me hun?" Lily asked as she laughed.

James grinned as he led her to Sirius, Remus, Harry, Frank, and Alice.

Frank was twirling Alice around in her yellow sparkling strapless beaded organza dress.

"Is that a new dress?" Sirius asked Lily.

"No, it's the same one I had on a while ago." Lily replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

* * *

Remus walked into the entrance hall along with the gang. Remus looked around for Desiree. She was nowhere to be seen. Again Remus tried again to scan the crowd for her just as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Remus looked to see who it was.

"Hi Remus." Desiree said smiling at him wearing a sky blue Grecian style flounce evening dress in rich chiffon color with a diamond jeweled center brooch and beading throughout it.

"Hey." Remus looked at her. Her dark brown hair was drawn back into a curly messy bun; she was beautiful.

"Shall we go in?" Desiree asked as the others had already walked through the door.

"Oh, of course." Remus replied as they walked into the hall together.

All of the tables had been pushed around to the edge of the hall and there were plates and bowls of food and drinks. Seats were put all around the hall for all those who were tired of standing. The rest of the hall was a giant dance floor.

"Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving." Desiree asked.

"Sure."

"Remus, why don't you try speaking more than one syllable to her?" Sirius whispered in his ear as he and Rose smirked at him.

Harry went and grabbed some food and sat down along with the rest of the gang. Everybody talked for what seemed like ages, or should he say the girls talked. Harry wasn't really listening that much. He was looking at someone else, someone with red hair and dark eyes, someone… wait a second. Ginny?

That couldn't be her, the girl was wearing a long black strapless dress with sliver roses sparkling everywhere and a long slit on the side of the dress. The girl had spotted him looking at him and smiled and was actually walking towards his way.

'_That's probably somebody related to the Weasley's.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked Harry ignoring the others at the table.

"Oh, sure." Harry replied is she steered him in the middle of the dance floor.

A slow song came on and she and Harry started dancing.

"Are you ready to come home Harry." She whispered in Harry's ear.

"Ginny, I can't believe it's really you." Harry whispered back.

Ginny danced with such grace and beauty, Harry felt as if he were hypnotized, just watching her.

"Will you be alright?" Ginny asked waking Harry from his hypnotic state.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"Once you leave them tonight… will you be okay?" Ginny asked him concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Harry whispered back to her.

"I think it's time for you to say your goodbyes then." Ginny said as they stopped dancing just as a fast song played.

"How-"

"Remus sent me. I have the stuff that's needed to get us back home." Ginny replied.

"Oh."

* * *

"Do you mind if I have this dance?" Severus asked Antonette.

Antonette was wearing a beautiful fuchsia color. Mixed with half black & pink with flowers decorated around it. Severus was wearing a black tux and had his hair gel back making it look smooth.

"Ok, I'll dance with you." Antonette replied in a sly smile.

They walked over to the dance floor and started to dance.

Severus smiled at her and Antonette smiled back.

Both Severus and Antonette started dancing for what seemed like forever. It was really nice, dancing with Antonette.

After the slow song, a fast one came on, but Severus insisted that they should still dance.

While they were dancing Severus spotted Harry talking to the Marauders and their friends while a girl that kind of remind him of Weasley stood next to him. Severus watched as Harry started hugging everybody at the table as they all looked quite upset. Severus felt kind of jealous of the Marauders. Severus looked at Harry and suddenly saw him stare back but then turned back to the girl who nodded her head as they both left out the great hall.

"I wonder where Aldrick is going in such a hurry?" Antonette asked as she noticed where Severus was staring.

"You guys, what's going on with Aldrick?" Antonette asked as she had dragged Severus along with her.

"Oh… he's leaving, going back to his home." Lily replied sadly.

"Why aren't you guys seeing him off?" Antonette asked perplexed, as Severus looked paler than usual.

"He didn't want us to… that girl he was just with is going to take him back home with a portkey and he didn't want a 'teary goodbye' as he said it." Frank replied.

"Then where are James, Sirius, and Remus going?" Antonette asked.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Harry asked the Marauders as they followed him and Ginny all the way into the forbidden forest.

"Here." James put his camera in Harry's hand.

"I haven't develop it yet, but I'm sure you'll like it once you see the pictures." James replied giving Harry another hug, only tighter.

"Well Blacknight… it was fun while it lasted, but we all know you couldn't stay here forever." Sirius gave Harry a hug also, "be brave okay?" Sirius whispered to him while Harry nodded on his shoulder.

"Moony." Harry replied smirking as Remus whipped his eyes.

"You're so emotional Remus." James replied whipping his eyes also.

"I'll keep in mind what you've told me Harry." Remus whispered to him. "Goodbye for now then." Remus replied giving him one last hug as Ginny brought out a glass ornament.

"Are you ready Harry?" Ginny asked him as Harry nodded a yes and held his hand out.

"Okay then one… two…th-"

"Hey Harry, is she your girlfriend?" Sirius asked just as Ginny said three.

"three!"

* * *

**A/N Yea... I know it sucks, but what can I do. **


	15. Chapter 15 Couldn't be Helped

_**Author's Note:** This is the last final chapter of the Marauders Diary! It's the end! I'd like to thank all the veiwers who read and reviewed me and helped me with motivation!  
_

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing what so ever. _

_Happiness is the absence of the striving for happiness._

_--Chuang Tzu_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Couldn't Be Helped**

As the hot sun of July began to disappear over the horizon and as the cool evening of August began its slow approach, a tall but unhealthy looking boy was gazing out of a small bedroom window mindlessly.

"Harry…?" Remus looked at him concerned as Harry started putting all of his belongings in Remus's spare room that he allowed Harry to have for the summer.

"Nothing's really changed has it?" Harry said matter-fact as Remus came over and sat at the edge of Harry's new bed.

"Am afraid not and that was really the point through the whole experience. It was for you to have some family time and get away for awhile, but not to change anything in the future." Remus exclaimed.

"I know; it's just." Harry sat on the bed next to Remus.

"What happened to everybody you know? I mean between you and Desiree? Between Antonette and Severus? Rose and Sirius? Does Severus even remember what happened to me and him?" Harry asked as Remus smiled sadly.

"Some things just couldn't be helped Harry." Remus replied.

"What does that _mean_?" Harry asked him annoyed.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" Remus asked him.

"Well for starters, where are the Chariton twins now?" Harry asked him.

"Actually, how about we go down stairs in the kitchen and I'll fix us something to eat while I tell you the story." Remus suggested looking quite ill at the moment.

* * *

:)

* * *

_**The Past…**_

_Antonette & Desiree_

"Hi Antonette," Desiree answered, picking up the phone on the first ring.

"Dez!" Antonette replied, surprised at the greeting. "You have to stop the whole psychic phone thing. It's creepy."

"It's not my fault you're predictable," she replied. "Or that I have this new muggle caller ID that Remus suggested that we get."

"So it's not just that you're creepy then?"

"No Antonette."

"Well I was calling because I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"I can't Antonette, you know I have to work! Auror training you know? And it's the first day I'll be training to capture a death eater!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, can't take a day off to spend with your own sister."

"Moody is counting on me to be there today. He doesn't have anyone else really either that wants to be trained now that the dark lord is at large, well besides the Potters, Longbottom, and Black. And I can't just leave, I'll be fired on the spot and their goes my career. Why don't you just stop by the house tonight?"

"Why don't _you_ come over _here_ tonight?" Antonette challenged her.

"Because Snape's place is creepy and I shouldn't have to?" Desiree sighed looking up at her clock on the ceiling, "I might can get away to grab dinner at our favorite café," she offered. "And I'll buy."

"Well, as long as you're buying… alright," Antonette conceded. "At the uh… French Vanilla café right?"

"Alright then, I gotta go." Desiree said a bit uncomfortable. The French Vanilla café burned down years ago along with their parents, what was Antonette playing? Was that some sick sense of humor of hers?

"Bye sis."

"Bye." Desiree replied hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Remus asked her walking into the living room along with James and Sirius.

"Oh, just Antonette. What's up?" Desiree said to the James and Sirius as they looked at her weirdly along with Remus.

"That's impossible, Sirius and I were just coming to tell you-"

"It could be a trap James, to lure Dez there." Sirius suggested.

"But she heard Antonette's voice, I'm pretty sure Antonette wouldn't plot against her own sister." Remus exclaimed as Desiree stared to get anxious.

"What? What's happened to Antonette? What aren't you guys telling me?"

"Antonette is being held captive by death eaters." Remus whispered.

"_What_? How is that possible? I was just _speaking_ to her." Desiree asked shocked.

"Or somebody that sounded just like her." Sirius suggested.

Silence.

"But she… she… she remember things though that only a sister would." Desiree said a bit uncertain.

"The truth surm." The three said together.

"Well I'm going after her." Desiree exclaimed.

"You can't do that! Can't you tell it's a trap?" Severus said walking barging into the room.

"You! How could you let this happen!" Desiree screamed at him.

"_As if I had a choice!_ I had no idea!" Severus snapped at her.

"I'm going to save my sister!"

"Desiree!"

"No Remus! That's my sister!" Desiree shouted leaving out the door.

"Well watch over her Moony you just contact the Order, come on Prongs." Sirius replied walking past Snape.

* * *

:)

* * *

"Well… what happened?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Voldemort." Remus replied and that's all that needed to be said.

"He killed both of the twins personally. James and Sirius barely got away in the fight." Remus said sadly.

"I'm sorry Remus." Harry whispered hating Voldemort even more.

"Like I said, it couldn't be helped. It's fate I suppose." Remus replied shrugging drinking his tea.

"Well fate has a really bad sense of humor." Harry said heatedly.

"What about Snape?" Harry asked.

"Do you really want to ask?" Remus asked.

"I thought I'd put a little hope in my mind." Harry replied."Did… did Rose die also?"

Remus laughed at this.

"You and I both know that Rose and Sirius were all that well 'serious' in their relationship." Remus exclaimed.

"Yea well, I just wanted to make sure she lived a happy life, obviously not with Sirius." Harry added as an after thought.

"No actually funny enough, do you remember when you went to the Quidditch tournament before your fourth year?" Remus asked him as Harry nodded yes.

"Well supposedly she was one of the dancing Vela girls at the start of the tournament." Remus exclaimed smirking.

"No way!" Harry laughed, "Come on seriously?"

"Yes, Harry, seriously." Remus replied laughing also.

* * *

:)

* * *

Harry lay on his stomach in front of the fireplace while Remus was sleeping soundly on the cushioned sofa. Remus had took Harry to Diagon Alley to get his photo's developed.

Wizard photographs, they were quite the brilliant inventions. Harry watched as a young Remus with his Gryffindor colors twined around his head like a turban, rolling his eyes and grinning as fallen leaves gathers on his and Desiree's shoulders as they started to kiss.

The next one makes Harry all warm inside.

James' bright smile as his hazel eyes squinting at Lily; who holds his glasses over her head, laughing. James had caught her around the waist kissing her.

The next one was of Sirius and Harry gathering around a sleeping Remus as they got out some blue dye and applied it on Remus' hair holding in their laughter through the whole time.

There were more pictures from a snowy day before Harry got there.

He looks at the picture of Remus in the snow. Fourteen or fifteen, perhaps. The good-natured frustration on Remus' face. Sirius must have taken that picture, because it was kind of blurry. Harry tried, staring at the picture as if it might tell him. Remus was just grinning in the picture and gathers snow. Sometimes he opens his mouth to catch a snowflake on his tongue along with James and Lily.

The last picture Harry looked at was of everybody he cared minus Peter. This was the picture of the night of the Summer Ball. Frank, Alice, and Antonette (Minus Snape), were in the back while Sirius, Rose, Remus, and Desiree were in the middle and James, Lily, and Harry were in the front all waving and laughing.

Fin.

* * *

:)

* * *

**A/N That's it, I don't know what you're waiting for... thats the end.**


	16. Author's Note

_**Authors Note:** I would just like to give a special thanks to all the viewers who reviewed me and all the 17 viewers who put me on their favorite list which I'm very honored by and all the viewers who have had add alerts. The story is finally over! If you still have questions referring to the Marauders Diary though feel free to ask them._

_Thank you!_


End file.
